Reason For Me
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Jeanne has been a trapped princess for so long by King Arthur. One night, she is given the opportunity to escape the castle and takes the chance, and comes face-to-face with the Dragon King. Could this be a new love, or a fateful encounter? Violence/Language/Lemons
1. Enter: The Dragon King

The morning was brisk, the sun was just appearing over the horizon, as it's beautiful colors began to shine through over the lands. A lean figure sat up in bed, letting her blonde locks flow against herself. She reached her hand over to her silver brush encrusted with beautiful designs, and let the bristles flow through them. There was a knock at her door, "Princess. Won't you eat something? His highness is worried about you" Her name was Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc and she was in fact a princess. "I'm not hungry, Please just leave me be.." Jeanne had been trapped like a prisoner for so long in this accursed tower. Her parents had been banished and she hasn't seen them since she was young. She was the king's prisoner, and although she had made several attempts to write letters to people, they didn't believe her. The servant eventually went away, going back to report to King Arthur once again.

Jeanne sighed, and looked out her window towards the scenery outside. How she wished she could leave, how she longed to be free. There was another knock at her door. "Please go away. I told you I'm not hungry.."

"Mademoiselle"

"Da Vinci?''

She got up and opened the door gently, peeking out from behind it.

"What'e you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you"

Jeanne blinked.

Meanwhile, in the the lands afar. Vast amounts of different races inhabited the Kingdom of Fire in Owari. Druids, demons, werewolves, elves, you name it. They were all there.

The castle was large, and was well cared for. Everyone was busy making sure everything was in order. The king sat on his throne, tapping his long black nails against one of the arm rests in boredom. He opened his crimson reptilian eyes, and looked around. A small monkey sat on his shoulder, cleaning itself, as they watched the people go by. A raven haired male came in, with his arms in his sleeves.

"Forgive me for disturbing you. But I have some news to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Lord Shingen is on his way to see you."

"Is that right? Did you here that Saru?"

The monkey jumped off the kings shoulder, doing a front flip and changing back into a green haired male with a muscular build, a tail, and two small monkey ears. "Ah Nobu sama, I did"

"Then we shall greet him" the king stood up, letting his silver hair flow behind him, as his friends followed him.

Jeanne began doing what she was instructed, she packed a suitcase with her belongings and made sure that she didn't forget anything. Da Vinci was outside preparing horses for them. Jeanne quietly used her sheets to go down the tower, and to join Da Vinci below. The moon was bright, making the night peaceful. When she placed her feet on the ground, she smelled the fresh air and grass. "It's so beautiful outside"

"This has been your wish for quite some time has it not? You've wanted to be free?"

She nodded and started putting her suitcase on the horse, "Where exactly are we going?"

"The Eastern Lands"

"The Eastern…Lands?"

"Si, We will seek refuge there"

They got on their horses, and quietly rode off into the night. Jeanne didn't look back, this was a new beginning for her.

"Da Vinci, What're the Eastern Lands like?"

"They're vast and full of all kinds of people. I've never seen any of the races up close, but I know this is where the Dragon King lives"

"Dragon King?"

"We'll get there soon enough."

"I can finally have a new life. I can finally start over"

Cesare grumbled as he was forced to bring Jeanne something to eat by Arthur. He was the executioner of the castle, and he had more important things to do. He banged on the door, "Princess, Arthur wanted me to bring you food…" No answer. He banged again, "Princess!" Once again. no answer. He kicked the door open in annoyance and found no one there. "Oh shit.." He threw the food to the floor and ran off to find Arthur.

Arthur was in his room sleeping, with Alexander sitting beside his bed watching over him. Cesare banged on the door, startled both Alexander and Arthur. "Who is it at this hour!?"

Cesare opened the door abruptly and kneeled, "Your majesty, the princess and Da Vinci are both gone!"

"WHAT!?" The white mask that hid his true face didn't express any emotion, but his tone of voice did. He was angry.

"I went like you asked, and she's not there"

Alexander looked over at Arthur, "What should we do my lord?"

"I will send Caesar and Brutus.."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"He will be able to retrieve her without fail. I will speak with him in the morning."

Cesare got up, bowed his head, and left closing the door behind him.

"I will have the princess back.."

Jeanne and Da Vinci finally pulled up to the gates of the castle. The guards looked at each other whispering and looking worried. Da Vinci walked up to them, asking them if they could go in. The guards shook their heads, insisting that they couldn't go in.

Jeanne looked at the castle and how big it was. It was beautiful to her despite its different appearance.

The raven haired male came into the throne room once again.

"What is it now Mitsu?"

"Nobu, two humans have appeared at the gate of the castle. They're asking to come in"

"Humans? It's rare to see humans come here" the green male put his arms behind his head, letting his tail move back and forth.

"What should we do?"

"Let them come" he let his lips curl into a smirk, his fangs showing a bit.

Mitsuhide sighed and started walking away, "Let's go Hideyoshi"

Hideyoshi sighed and followed after the demon.

"Humans huh?" the dragon got off his throne, and slowly followed after his two friends once again.

Mitsuhide appeared and instructed the guards to let them pass. The guards were unsure of this request, but they opened the large gates for the two humans. Da Vinci motioned Jeanne to follow him as they started to follow the raven haired male. "I am Akechi Mitushide, don't fall behind."

"A demon.."

"He's a demon?"

"They're a very cunning and agile race. Their speed also increases at night."

Hideyoshi finally caught up and saw Jeanne, his eyes were filled with hearts as he noticed her robust chest. Jeanne blinked "That's a druid."

"A druid?"

"They can shape shift into animals and other people. They're also pretty agile."

"Mitsu she's so pretty"

"She's a human Hideyoshi.."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's gorgeous as hell"

Mitsu gave a sigh, "Honestly.."

"So this is where the Dragon King lives"

The doors to the castle swung open, and out walked a tall silver and black hair male with red eyes.

"Are you the Dragon King?"

"You're pretty sharp for a human" a pair of long black wings appeared from his back, along with a pair of twisted horns coming from his head.

Jeanne's eyes widened, she'd never seen a dragon up close before.

"So what are humans doing here.." he narrowed his eyes.

"Da Vinci said if I came here, I could be free."

Nobunaga walked over, and sniffed her. Jeanne blushed a bit, "What is he doing?" she thought.

The dragon licked his fangs,

"Smells like prey to me"

Jeanne backed away. He wants to eat her!?

Da Vinci went to his horse and took off something long and wrapped in parchment, "Before you consider devouring us, won't you look at this?

"What could a human possibly offer me?"

Da Vinci handed it to him, "Consider it a gift, your highness"

Nobu looked at it with curiosity, then ripped the parchment off. It was a sword, but not just any ordinary sword. It was a sword that had a long oddly shaped rain guard, that connected to the curved like blade.

Nobu marveled at the weapon.

"I crafted it specifically for your use. It holds a great power."

"Power?" Nobu smirked, "I guess you humans aren't so useless after all"

Da Vinci placed his hand over his chest, bowing to him. "Now, would you consider letting us stay?"

Nobu marveled over the sword more, admiring his new weapon with great pleasure,"Well you seem useful, so I guess. Who are you?" "Leonardo Da Vinci, at your service" he bowed his head again. "Oda Nobunaga" He looked at Jeanne, "And you are you?"

Jeanne looked away, she didn't want to look at him, "Jeanne.."

"Just Jeanne?"

"Princess Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc.."

"Whoa she's a princess!"

"A princess from the Western Lands I'm assuming"

"A princess huh? That doesn't change anything." He sheathed his new weapon. "Just don't get in my way.." He turned away about to go inside, but looked over his shoulder, "Or I will devour you.." And with that he was gone.

Hideyoshi rubbed the back of his head and took Jeanne's suitcase for her, "I'll show you to your room"

Jeanne followed Hideyoshi smiling a bit, at least he was nice.

After wandering through the castle, which was quite large; Hideyoshi opened the door for her to her room.

The room had a balcony, but there was no bed, just a bunch of blankets.

Jeanne blinked, how was she going to sleep?

"Sorry about this Jeanne chan. Oh right sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Toyotomi Hideyoshi" he gave her a goofy smile as he placed her suitcase down gently in her room.

"You seem nicer than Nobunaga.."

"Nobu sama is a little hard to understand" he rubbed the back of his head again. "But he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him"

"I hope you're right Hideyoshi.."

Hideyoshi left her to settle in her room, and closed the door. Jeanne looked around and started making herself comfortable. "This is going to be my new home I guess.." There was a knock at her door. Jeanne stepped away from her suitcase and went to the door to open it. There was a girl with long pink hair, light amber eyes, and long pointed ears.

"She's so pretty" Jeanne thought to herself. "Please excuse my brother's behavior. I hope you're comfortable."

"N-No it's okay"

"I'm Oda Ichihime, I'm an elf"

"Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc"

She took Jeanne's hands into her own, smiling somewhat sincerely,

"I hope we can become friends Jeanne san" "Likewise Ichihime"

A small silver haired boy peered out from behind Ichihime.

"Hm?"

"It's okay Nobukatsu"

"But she's pretty. I'm nervous"

"It's okay I promise. She's really nice"

Nobukatsu came out from behind Ichihime, looking up at Jeanne. His eyes were red like his brothers.

"Ano.. I'm Oda Nobukatsu. It's nice to meet you Jeanne san"

"So cute!" Jeanne thought to herself as she bowed her head gently, "It's nice to meet you too" she smiled.

"Nobukatsu is half elf, and half demon. But he'd never hurt anyone"

"Nee chan!"

Ichihime giggled.

Jeanne felt comfortable with these two. They were nice and seemed really friendly.

"We elves try to be kind to everyone" Ichihime said smiling. "We're a very gentle race that doesn't like violence"

"You both seem really kind. Thank you for treating me nicely"

They both smiled at her sweetly.

Ichihime and Nobukatsu said goodnight to Jeanne and left. Jeanne closed her door and gently laid on the blankets, looking up at the ceiling. "Am I really going to be able to start over here?" She turned over and fell asleep gently, trying to adjust to her new "home".


	2. The Forbidden Room

Jeanne awoke the next morning, stretching. She had slept surprisingly well, considering the fact that she had no mattress. She got up and went to freshen up and get dressed before going into the dining hall to eat.

"Ohayo Jeanne chan!" Hideyoshi waved at her from where he was sitting. Jeanne waved at him politely before sitting in between Da Vinci and Ichihime. "Ohayo Jeanne san" she smiled sweetly. "Good morning Ichihime" she smiled back. Jeanne looked around, "What're we waiting for?"

"We cannot eat until Nobu arrives at the table" Mitsuhide moved some hair off his shoulder in a flipping like motion. "Then I'll get him myself" she started to get up. Hideyoshi grabbed her arm, "No Jeanne chan you mustn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because no one is allowed in Fool dono's room" said a small purple and white haired elf.

"Himiko sama"

"I heard that humans were in our castle so I came to investigate"

She turned her attention to Jeanne.

Jeanne blinked, "Why is she staring at me?" She thought to herself.

Himiko walked over to Jeanne, looking her up and down.

"I don't understand why my betrothed would allow such a woman in our castle"

"Betrothed?" Jeanne had no idea that he was going to be married.

"Himiko.. Stop talking to the humans"

Everyone turned to see Nobu.

"My husband!" She squeaked and hugged onto his waist happily.

Nobu sighed and went to sit down so everyone could eat. Jeanne ate her food, trying to ignore the fact that Himiko was swooning over Nobu at the table. Da Vinci took notice of Jeanne's annoyance and whispered to her, "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone like him.."

"Dragons are somewhat ruthless, and they don't understand the meaning of love. That's why they're so stern"

"They.. Don't understand what love is?"

"Love is an emotion that they do not really take kindly to as a race."

Jeanne looked up Nobu while he was eating a raw piece of meat. "How sad.." Nobu took notice and looked at her, "Why is she staring at me like that.." Himiko pouted and hugged onto the dragons arm protectively.

Jeanne went back to eating, ignoring the couple. "It doesn't seem like he's interested in her.." She thought to herself as she took a bite out of something.

Once everyone had finished eating, they went their separate ways. There was work to be done. Jeanne wandered through out the castle, and went outside to look at the garden. "How lovely" she knelt down admiring the flowers. "Do they have exotic flowers such as these in the Western Lands?"

Jeanne was startled by the familiar voice. She turned to see Nobunaga leaning against the castle. "Why is he talking to me?" Jeanne stood up, dusting off her dress gently. "There are many kinds of flowers in the Western Lands. Including these. I just.. Never saw them up close"

"Up close?"

"I've been trapped in a tower all my life.. So I've never been outside.."

"The outside is an abundant place." He walked towards her and leaned over to pick one of the flowers.

"Your king seems like a fraud to me.."

"Well he is.."

"Humans are selfish creatures.. All they care about is themselves. They have no reason to care for others.. That is why I hate them." He crushed the flower in his hand, letting the petals fall to the ground.

Jeanne winced a bit, why was he so angry all the time? "I do not like you.. So do not get in my way.." He walked away and disappeared inside again as he had before.

Jeanne knelt down to pick up the broken flower, and held it in her hands. "He doesn't like me huh? Maybe it was a mistake coming here.."

"Ah Mademoiselle!"

Jeanne jumped, feeling startled.

"Da Vinci?" She stood up.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Was it the right choice to come here?"

Da Vinci pulled out a deck of cards and showed them to her, "Ask the cards for guidance" Da Vinci was a renowned fortune teller in the kingdom, so Jeanne had nothing to lose. She picked up one of the cards and looked at it, then showed it to him.

"Oh the Lovers"

"What does it mean?"

"The image of the two lovers holding hands or intertwined is a powerful symbol for the harmonious union of two beings, but it also stands for the necessity of proper choice, and some interesting concepts about the relationship of our conscious minds to whatever power brings these lovers together"

"But who's the other person?"

"That is for you to decide dear princess"

Jeanne blinked as Da Vinci walked back inside. She sighed and went back to looking at the flowers.

Later that night, Jeanne couldn't sleep. So she got up and wandered around the castle in her nightgown. "Everyone is already asleep" she thought to herself as she kept walking quietly.

Hideyoshi has changed into a monkey, and was sleeping onto of a large dragon hidden in the shadows. The monkey squeaked and fell off the dragon, flailing. The dragon exhaled some steam through his nostrils, and lifted his head to look at the fallen monkey.

Jeanne saw the room and blinked, "This is a room I haven't seen"

She looked inside quietly to see what was in it. There was a low growling noise, followed by a hissing. A large red eye opened and stared at her, glowing slightly. Jeanne covered her mouth, trying hard not to make noise.

"What is that?" She thought to herself as she backed away a bit from the door. She ran off down the hall, trying to go back to her room.

The door opened and out walked Nobunaga, who had changed back into his somewhat human form. He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching her turn the corner and disappear.

"That woman.." he mumbled and went back into his room to sleep.

Jeanne got to her room, closing the door behind her. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She calmed down after a while and fell onto the blankets, burying her face into them. She would have to talk to Ichihime about what she saw in the morning.

A white haired and green haired male, looked over the cliff side at the Eastern Lands. Both dressed in foreign armor, they were making a long trip to retrieve the stolen princess. "Master, We should rest for the night" said the green haired male. "I told you that you didn't have to call me that Brutus" the white haired male smiled at his friend lightly and then continued to look through a telescope. "Forgive me Caesar.."

Caesar adjusted the telescope feeling a sense that he saw something. He zoomed in, and saw Ichihime who couldn't sleep, in the garden.

"How beautiful..Such a lovely maiden" he smiled a bit.

"Honestly Caesar, you're such a ladies man"

"Ah but I think I've finally found, the one"

"You know if she's from the east you can't have her.."

"I'm hoping for coexistence.."

Brutus lay down on his side, knowing where this was going.

"Please try and get some sleep my lord"

Caesar put the telescope down and away, "She will be mine. But first we must retrieve the princess" He laid down on his side also, and fell asleep along with his friend.


	3. Tears

"You saw Nobu nii san" Ichihime said, handing her an apple slice.

"But his eye was huge!" said Jeanne.

"Nobu nii san has two forms. The one you've seen most of the time, and the one you saw last night. That is his true form. He is a dragon" she took a bite of one of the slices gently.

"Is that why no one is allowed in his room?"

"There was a war long ago between dragons and humans. Nobukatsu and I were hiding in the castle when it happened, but we saw him transform. He only does it when he has to"

"Da Vinci told me that dragons are a prideful race"

"Oh my" Ichihime said giggling. "He would be right. Seraphim and dragons are both full of pride"

"Seraphim?"

"They're a type of angelic being, but they're almost in the same category as dragons. Basically half angel, half dragon"

"I see"

"Lord Kenshin is one"

"Lord Kenshin?"

"He lives not too far from here in his own castle"

"It's so odd being outside with all these different races"

"It's sad that you were trapped there for so long.."

"Don't worry Ichihime. I'm fine now. I just never want to go back"

"I'm sure Nobu nii san will accept you"

"I.. I don't need his permission" she looked away blushing lightly.

Ichihime giggled as they continued talking.

Nobunaga had been training all morning, trying to figure out this power that the sword had. He was getting frustrated so he started swinging it recklessly out of annoyance.

Jeanne walked by and stopped and hid, watching him. He kept swinging the sword around wondering why it wasn't working. "Da Vinci told me the sword would answer my will.. What does that entail.." He stopped and sniffed the air, "Whoever is here come out from your place of hiding. I know you are there.."

Jeanne came out from behind the tree slowly, looking at him.

"Oh.. It is you Ranmaru.."

"Ranmaru!?"

"You smell of wild orchids. So that is what I will call you"

"This man.." she thought to herself, clenching a fist at her side slightly.

"Is this my destiny?"

He looked at her blinking, wondering what she was staring at.

"If you have nothing to say then go away.."

"I do have something to say.."

"Oh?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight.."

Nobu burst out laughing, "Me? Teach you? What a joke"

"I'm serious.."

"You are a woman. You do not need to hold a weapon.."

"Teach me!"

"I said no"

"Then I'll fight you!"

Nobu's lips curled into a smirk, "You will fight me?"

"Yes.." She said picking up one of the swords.

"Now I can test this sword" Nobu thought to himself.

"Fine"

"Heh?"

He got into his stance and pointed the sword at her "Za Furu and I will take you on.."

"Za Furu?"

"That is what I have decided to call it.."

Jeanne giggled a bit, "How cute he's naming his sword. He's like a little child with a toy"

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing"

Jeanne ran at him and they began to spar. Nobunaga was obviously better since he had been fighting all this time, so after a few minutes he easily disarmed her. Jeanne shrieked as the sword flew from her hands and landed behind her. Nobu looked at the sword again, "Nothing.."

Jeanne looked away, "Who am I kidding.. I can't kill anyone.."

He sheathed his sword and put it away, "Being locked in a castle has not done you any favors.."

"I shouldn't have challenged him.." She started walking away, "I thought maybe he'd at least try and talk to me, but he's so set on hating humans that he doesn't care"

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

He lifted himself off the ground with his wings and landed in front of her gently.

"I thought you didn't talk to humans.." She tried to move past him, but he grabbed one of her wrists. "Let go of me!"

"You are stubborn. I might consider training you a bit. Only if you take it seriously.."

"Take it.. seriously?"

He turned her to face him, bringing her against him. Jeanne's cheeks flushed, her heart was pounding.

"You must be able to take a life with that sword or I cannot help you.. I will not be responsible for you on the battle field. That is your own problem.."

"I.. I understand" Their faces were inches apart, she didn't understand what was happening. What was he doing?

He held her chin and looked her over.

"What.. What're you doing?"

"I am looking over a meal nothing more"

Jeanne smacked his hand away and got out of his grasp, "We have lives of importance too. You have no right to look at me as dinner!"

He grabbed her face with his hand roughly, making Jeanne squeak.

"You are definitely the most difficult prey I have encountered.."

"I'm not your prey! You're not a king, you're a jerk!"

Nobu smirked as he squeezed her face a bit, "Oh? I am a jerk am I? I am letting you stay here. I can throw you out any time I feel like it."

Jeanne averted her gaze from him, small tears formed in her eyes.

Nobu took notice, a bit surprised.

"However.." He let go of her face, "Seeing that you are so interesting.. I will allow you to stay even if you call me such things.."

Jeanne wiped her eyes quickly and ran off, leaving him to stand there and wonder. He put a hand over his chest, close to his heart, "Why did her tears make my chest hurt?"


	4. Thank You Present

Jeanne had thought long and hard for days about returning back to the castle. Nobu was nothing but cruel to her, and she didn't wanted to be treated like a piece of food. She sat on her bed looking at her suitcase, wondering if she should ask Da Vinci to take her back.

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jeanne san"

"Ichihime"

She went to the door and opened it. She smiled at Jeanne sweetly, then noticed the suitcase. "Are you leaving?" She sounded sad. "Ichihime.. I.."

"Are you perhaps upset with my brother?"

"How did you.."

"Nobu nii san is often misunderstood.. He may seem tough on the outside, but he's really kind. He's just.. he's held a grudge against humans for so long.. someday he will tell you why"

"Can't you tell me?"

"He was there when it happened. As I told you before, Nobukatsu and I were hiding"

"Mm.."

"Your highness! Your highness!" One of the men ran by the door.

Nobunaga stopped and turned, he had been near by "What is it?"

"Two humans and their men are coming towards the castle! They say they're here for the human princess!"

Jeanne's eyes widened, "I knew it. I knew he'd send someone to come get me.."

"Jeanne san.."

"Nobu sama what's going on?"

"What's this about more humans?"

"Come with me; Mitsu, Saru. We will greet these humans.."

"Hai"

"Hai"

They followed him and went towards the foreigners.

Caesar and Brutus went towards the castle on their horses with a bunch of men from the castle. The area was rural and had some mountains near by. "Master.. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Brutus.. Please don't call me that."

"It's a habit.. Forgive me"

Caesar placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair as the kept going.

"Worry not Brutus, it will be easy to defeat this Dragon King"

Nobunaga landed in front of them ,letting go of Mitsu's hand who he carried. Hideyoshi who had transformed into an eagle, changed back and dusted himself off. The horses became startled, and came to a complete halt. Caesar got off his horse, landing on his feet gently.

"Ah, you must be the Dragon King"

"I am he.. Who the hell are you?"

"I am General Gaius Julius Caesar, Knight of the Round table. I have come for the princess that you have in your possession"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you cannot have her"

Caesar narrowed his lone eye, "I see that you're going to be difficult"

"Ranmaru has told me many things regarding your false king.

"How dare you! Watch who you are speaking about!" Brutus snapped.

"Brutus, That's enough"

"But my lord.."

"If you don't hand her over, I will be forced to kill you"

"Watch your mouth human.." Said Mitsuhide.

Nobunaga started laughing.

"You? A human kill me? You are no threat to me"

Caesar was getting a little irritated, he didn't like being mocked. "Is there something wrong with me being human?"

"Humans are useless creatures. If you do not want to die you should turn back.."

"I will not leave until I have the princess.."

Nobu drew his sword and pointed it at him, "Then I hope you are prepared to go into the afterlife" the men behind Caesar drew their weapons. Hideyoshi and Mitsu drew their own weapons, along with Brutus.

They all began to fight, weapons crossing and clanging against each other.

Hideyoshi had transformed into a lion, while Mitsuhide used nothing but his nails and his speed.

Caesar and Nobunaga clashed over and over, their swordsmanship was equally matched. Caesar noticed that his men were being easily overwhelmed. "Tell your two men to stand down. We need not involve anyone else!"

Nobu looked over at his two friends, and told them to stand down before they could actually kill any men.

He had wanted to face Caesar alone anyway.

"Nobu sama.."

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi watched intently as Caesar and Nobunaga crossed weapons once again.

"If this sword is supposed to answer my will, why is nothing happening?" A spark of electricity appeared from the sword. Nobu took notice and a smirk curled into his lips. "Here my will Za Furu! Help me kill this lowly human!" The sword started sparking as streams of electricity began to surround it. Nobu's smirk grew as the electricity grew stronger. "Yes! YES! Give me more power!" He started laughing as the electricity changed to fire. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide watched in amazement as their king had summoned these foreign powers.

Caesar put his sword away quickly, manifesting a barrier in front of himself and his men since he was a white knight, but the power was too strong and he began to slide back into the ground.

"Master!"

"Leave it be Brutus!" He was struggling as the sword switched to both electricity and fire. Nobu laughed more, "Magnificent! Such power!" The ground was around Caesar's legs, he couldn't hold it back much longer. Nobu stopped the flow of power and sheathed his sword in triumph, as Caesar fell to his knees panting.

Brutus rushed over and helped his friend up, the barrier disappearing. "Have you had enough human?"

Caesar got up dusting himself off and unsheathing his own sword, once again. "I will not allow you to mock me.."

"Nobu sama get away from him! That sword, there's something wrong with it!" Being a druid meant having instincts like an animal, and Hideyoshi knew there was something up with Caesar's sword.

Caesar pointed his sword at Nobunaga, the sword opened, along with the prongs inside it.

"What the hell is that!?" exclaimed Mitsuhide. Nobunaga scoffed and ignored Caesar. Caesar's brow furrowed, "Vini..." The sword started to develop a ball of purple light. "Vidi.." The light started to turn into energy. "Stop!" Jeanne arrived on a horse and jumped off, but it was too late. "Ranmaru!" Caesar couldn't stop it and it fired right at Jeanne. She shut her eyes, but then felt a breeze against her face. She opened her eyes to see Nobunaga, carrying her in his arms in the air. The stream of energy hit the mountains not too far away, but had caused quite an explosion.

Hideyoshi wiped his forehead, sighing in relief. Mitsuhide sighed and looked at the mountains. They had gotten out of the way just in time.

Jeanne looked up at Nobunaga blushing lightly. "N...Nobunaga"

His wings were flapping briskly as he looked at her.

"You fool.. What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

"S.. Sorry"

He landed softly, placing Jeanne down gently.

Caesar sheathed his sword

"I misjudged you Dragon King. However, I still require the princess"

Nobunaga grabbed Jeanne by the waist and pulling her against him, causing Jeanne to squeak and look up at him blushing. "You cannot have her.. I have claimed her as my prey."

"Is that so?"

"Tell your king that she belongs to me now.."

Caesar smiled to himself a bit and turned to walk away. "Master.."

"Come Brutus.. We're retreating. For now.." They got on their horses and rode off and away. Nobunaga looked at Jeanne with his red reptilian eyes. Jeanne moved away blushing, knowing it was a sign to get away from him. She went over to get her horse and got on it. Her face was in shadow as she slapped the reins and went to go back to the castle. "If I hadn't of shown up he would be dead.." She wiped her eyes and kept going.

Hideyoshi looked worried, wiping under his nose with a finger. "We should head back too Nobu"

Nobu was still looking in the direction that Jeanne had rode off into, and wasn't paying attention.

"Nobu.."

"Hm?"

"We should go back"

"Ah.. Let's go then" he said as he started walking back with his two friends following behind him.

Later that night, Jeanne went out to her balcony and looked up at the stars. She thought about what had happened earlier that day, when Nobunaga had saved her when he said he never would. Letting her elbow rest on the railing and face in her hand, Jeanne let out a sigh and tried to think about something else.

Her eyes eventually began to close as she rested her head in her arms on the railing, and fell asleep.

Nobunaga was walking outside and took notice of the blonde asleep on the balcony. Her hair was glimmering in the moonlight and it made her look beautiful. He flew up to her balcony and landed next to her, picking her up and bringing her inside. "This woman does not know when to quit.."

"Fluffy mattress.." She snuggled into Nobu in her sleep, thinking he was a comfy bed. He placed her on her blankets and started to walk away. "Nobunaga"

He turned to look at her and then left, closing the door behind him.

The following morning, Jeanne sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around. How did she get back into her room? Her eyes stopped to see a new mattress, and pillows. She blinked and went to lay on the mattress, snuggling into it happily. Where did it come from? She got out of bed, getting ready for the day.

She opened and closed the door behind her.

"Ohayo Jeanne chan!"

"Hideyoshi"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I found a new mattress in my room. Do you know where it came from?"

"Nobu sama asked me to go into town and get it for you"

Jeanne's cheeks flushed as she looked away.


	5. Keep Your Enemies Close

That night, Nobunaga sat down in Da Vinci's room crossing his legs.

"General Caesar?"

"Ah.. I want to know about this human.."

"Well that sword that you fought was Quo Vadis. However, I did not design it"

"Then who did?"

"I was most likely something passed down through his family."

"What about that attack he has? That massive blast of energy.."

"He can only use that attack once"

"Once?"

"Correct. Once he uses the attack once, he has to recharge. So it takes some time."

"A weakness. Hmpf, I'll use that to my advantage."

"You said the sword expelled both fire and lightning?"

"That is what happened.."

Da Vinci put a hand on his chin, stroking his beard. "Interesting"

The door opened, "Da Vinci, I brought you some t-" Jeanne stopped upon seeing Nobunaga sitting there.

"Ranmaru.."

Jeanne's cheeks flushed as she put the tea and sweets on the table. "Thank you.." She said in embarrassment. "For?"

"Never mind.." She said as she left the room again, closing the door behind her. Nobu sighed, and leaned over on the chair, letting his arms rest on his thighs. "Such an odd woman."

Da Vinci smiled to himself, taking a sip of the tea gently.

Nobu got up fixing his gloves, "I thank you for your time Da Vinci.. You have proven to be very useful"

"Once again, I am very honored"

With that, Nobu was gone.

Jeanne went outside to the garden again to admire the flowers. They were so exotic and beautiful. She had now been at the castle for what felt like weeks, and things weren't changing. A small monkey scampered over and sat next to her.

"How cute!" Jeanne says, picking it up. She snuggled in her arms into a hug. The monkey started to squeak, flailing it's arms. "Hm?" Jeanne stopped and looked at the monkey as it shook its head, trying to regain its composure. The creature looked at her, it was trying to tell her something. "What is it? Are you trying to talk to me?" The monkey nodded. "You can understand me?" It nodded again. "Come on Jeanne chan, look at me. You have to know it's me"

Hideyoshi was trying to use telepathy. When in their natural forms, races would use telepathy to talk to each other. However, humans were not able to understand. Hideyoshi thought of what he could do to give her a clue that it was him, so he put his hands on her boobs. Her face turned red and she shrieked, "You little perv-" she stopped and realized who is was, "Hideyoshi?" The monkey let go of her chest and nodded, tail moving happily. "Is this what you really look like?"

Hideyoshi nodded, cleaning his paws gently. "You're so adorable" she smiled at him sweetly.

Hideyoshi jumped out of her arms, changing back and dusting himself off gently. "You seemed sad. So I came to cheer you up. My natural form seems to make everyone feel better"

"Who wouldn't find a small monkey adorable"

"So, what are you upset about?"

"Oh it's nothing" she waved her hand side-to-side, trying to reassure him.

"Is it about Nobu sama?"

Jeanne stopped and looked away.

"I thought so.."

"I've been trying to get close to him, but he's been pushing me further away."

"He's had a difficult couple of years."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, we've been around longer than you have. Nobu sama is about two hundred plus years of age"

"Two hundred plus!?"

"I'm about seventy years of age myself"

"You really have been around a long time.."

"Nobu sama is actually really nice once you get to know him. He's just had a hard time with humans.."

"Ichihime told me the same thing. She said something about a war"

"..."

"Hideyoshi?"

"There was a war fifty years ago, Nobu sama lost his f-"

"Saru!"

They both turned to see Nobunaga standing there with his hands on his hips. "Nobunaga.."

"Why are you talking to her of all people about these things.."

"She was curious.."

"She would never understand.. She is just a human woman.."Jeanne pushed past him, walking inside.

"Jeanne chan!"

Mitsuhide had come out just as Jeanne was heading inside, "What's going on out here?"

Hideyoshi folded his arms, looking away and pouting, "Nobu sama pushed Jeanne chan away again.."

"She does not need to know what happened.. It is none of her concern"

"What are we talking about?"

"The war"

"Oh.."

"Do not worry.. everything will return to normal.." Hideyoshi looked towards the door, worried about Jeanne.

Jeanne went into her room and started packing. "I am not going to stay here with that jerk"

"Shall I help you pack?"

Jeanne looked to see Himiko standing in the doorway, with a hand on her hip. "No thank you.." Jeanne said, shoving her things into her suitcase out of frustration.

"The only reason you're so angry is because you cannot understand my husband-to-be's potential."

"The only potential I see, is a potential jerk.."

"That's because you're a human and you cannot understand him.."

"More a reason for me to leave.."

Himiko sighed and shook her head, "You're hopeless.."

Jeanne closed the suitcase and picked it up off her bed, walking past Himiko. Himiko watched her go, "At least now she won't be able to take away my betrothed.."

Jeanne went outside to one of the horses and starting putting her suitcase on it. "Where are you going?"

Jeanne stopped and turned to see Nobu standing there eating some raw meat.

"Leave me alone.."

"I will ask again.. Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She tied the strap securely so the suitcase wouldn't fall off. Jeanne turned to look in his direction upon hearing silence, but saw no one there. She turned to face the horse again, but found him standing there instead which startled her.

"Where can you go? You have no where to run besides here.."

"I'm not going to stay here and be treated like your dinner! I have feelings too, but you're too immature to understand!"

Nobu narrowed his eyes. Jeanne felt a sense of fear ,so she shut her eyes thinking he was going to strike her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see him still standing there in the same position. "Were you expecting me to harm you?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore.. I shouldn't expect much. I'm only a human.." She moved to get on the horse, but was stopped by Nobunaga grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"Do you think running away will do you any favors?"

"Why are you trying to stop me!?"

"If you run away, you will be playing into his hands.."

Jeanne's eyes widened, "He's right.. If I go.. Then Arthur will win and I won't be able to stop him.." She thought to herself. She relaxed her wrist into his grasp and took her foot off the horse, getting back down.

"You will stay then?"

"Mm" her cheeks flushed from him still holding her wrist. "U-Um"

"Hm?"

"You can.. let go now"

Nobu looked at his hand still holding her wrist and let go of it quickly. He started walking away. "N-Nobunaga!" He stopped, waiting to hear what she wanted.

"Th.. Thank you"

"Those words have never been spoken to me until I met you.."

"Heh?"

"You do not have to thank me.."

"But.."

Nobu looked over his shoulder towards her, his gaze was soft "After all, you are my prey" Jeanne felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him return inside. "What was..that?" The image of his soft gaze flashed in her mind. She put a hand over her chest, her heart was racing. Smiling to herself, and headed inside.


	6. Proposal

Ichihime sat nervously at the table, playing with her hair and blushing lightly. Mitsuhide took notice, wondering what was bothering her "Ichihime sama?" She looked up suddenly and their gazes met, "Mitsuhide"

Hideyoshi chewed his food, watching them look at each other.

"Are you alright?"

"M-mm" she nodded and started eating quietly. Jeanne looked at Ichihime worriedly. "She's been acting so strange since a couple of nights ago" she thought to herself.

Ichihime sat in the garden looking at the flowers. She sighed and smelled one of the roses. "Ichihime sama"

"Mitsuhide"

He knelt down beside her, smiling at her gently. "Are you alright?"

Ichihime blushed lightly and looked away, "M-mm I'm fine" His cheeks flushed subtly as he gazed at her beauty. He had been in love with her for so long and didn't know how to tell her how he felt. "You were acting quite strange at the table this morning. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I just... I had an unusual encounter"

"Unusual encounter?"

Ichihime was getting out of the water after she had finished bathing, and went to put her clothes on by the lake. The bushes began to rustle, and the girl grew a bit afraid. "Who's there?" The figure came out of the bushes slowly fixing his the mask on his face, knowing he had been caught. Ichihime backed away, who was this man? "Do not be afraid my dear" he extended his hand to her gently, "I am not going to harm you"

She backed away more, causing her to trip and fall backwards. He caught her swiftly, holding her so she wouldn't hit the ground. She looked up at him blushing lightly, then averted her eyes. He helped her up gently, "Won't you at least tell me your name fair maiden?"

"I.. Ichihime"

"Ichihime" he smiled gently, "Such a lovely name" "You have to tell me yours now"

"Forgive me, I am Gaius Julius Caesar, but just Caesar is fine with me"

"Ichihime sama?"

Ichihime came back to reality, "You went into another world for several minutes, I tried calling to you but you didn't hear me"

"Forgive me Mitsuhide.."

Mitsuhide stood up gently, "Don't apologize. I'm just glad that you weren't harmed."

Ichihime smiled to herself blushing. Mitsuhide had always looked out for her, and she loved him so much.

"Mitsuhide! Wait"

"Hm?"

"I.. I wish to help you in what ails you all the time. I wish to be the light in the darkness"

Mitsuhide was surprised by this comment, she was in love with him?

He looked away not knowing what to say, "Ichihime sama.. I have lived in darkness my whole life.. I would only extinguish that light.." Ichihime turned away, feeling a bit hurt by his words.

"Gomenasai.. I shouldn't have said such things" "Ichihime sama wait"

"I'll go back inside now" With that, she disappeared back inside. Mitsuhide clenched a fist in frustration. He had said the wrong thing, and now she had run away from him.

Hideyoshi watched from a tree, his tail moving back and forth. He had seen the entire thing.

Ichihime walked by Jeanne, trying to hide her tears. "Ichihime? Are you alright?"

"Jeanne san, M-mm I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"But, you're crying"

"I'll be okay"

Jeanne put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.

"If you need to talk let me know"

Ichihime hugged onto her letting her tears fall. Jeanne stroked her hair gently, hoping she would calm down. "Poor Ichihime.." she thought to herself, "I've become so close with her, it'd be hard to leave.."

Nobu sat on his throne tapping his nails against the armrest sort of impatiently. Hideyoshi was on the other armrest cleaning his paws. "It's too quiet do you not agree Saru?'

"Ah, Nobu sama. It's been bothering me for a while now. Do you think that Caesar guy will come back?"

"Knowing that stubborn human, he will show up any minute now.."

Mitsuhide walked in, with his hands in his sleeves. He was still upset about what had happened. "Mitsu, any word about that human?" "No.. It's been quiet for the past several days.." Hideyoshi knew the raven haired male was upset about his mistake, so he kept quiet.

"Nobu, I have been meaning to talk to you about that sword.."

"What about it?"

"There is something ominous about it.."

"Your highness!" One of the soldiers ran in frantically. "What is the meaning of all this noise?"

"The humans, they've returned!"

"Oh? Is that so?" The king rose from his throne and walked towards the doors, to once again greet the unwanted humans.

Brutus looked at his friend with worry, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"If I can prove that humans are trustworthy, I can gain a new ally."

"What about King Arthur?"

"... We cannot worry about the consequences yet.."

"My lord.."

The gates opened and out walked Nobunaga. "Oh, back for more I see"

"I have not come to fight.."

"Then leave"

"... I wish to make you an offer"

"Why would I listen to you, human.."

"Please hear me out"

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes a bit, but folded his arms and listened.

"I'm waiting.."

"I feel it more appropriate to talk about matters inside.."

The guards looked at each other again.

"Hurry along and make it quick"

Caesar and Brutus followed him inside, both just as surprised as the guards for letting them in.

They went into the throne room, Caesar and Brutus kneeling on the floor, and Nobu at his throne tapping his nails with impatience.

Mitsuhide took notice and stopped so he could hide and listen.

"What is this proposition you speak of?"

"I will give you my strength with Quo Vadis and protect your castle"

Nobunaga let out a hearty laugh, "Oh? You'll protect us will you?"

"That is what I said.. Yes.."

"For what in exchange.."

Caesar smiled to himself, Mitsuhide taking notice. "What is he plotting?" He thought. "I wish to have the fair pink haired maiden, as my wife"

Nobunaga's eyes widened, not only in disbelief but disgust. A bowl fell to the floor as Ichihime had walked by and overheard. "Marry him?" She thought to herself.

"What could you possibly want with Ichi!?"

"She is a lovely woman, and deserves to be treated with the utmost respect and kindness. I wish to treasure her"

Nobunaga clenched a fist, he was at a standstill. If he didn't accept the offer, Caesar would just keep coming back. If he accepted the offer, then he'd be harboring humans and possibly lose his title.

"You must let my friend Brutus stay as well, or I will take back my offer"

"Caesar.."

"Nobu nii san, please wait"

They all turned to see Ichihime, standing there.

"Ichi.."

Caesar smiled, marveling at her beauty. "Such a lovely woman"

"I wish to discuss with Caesar dono about my marriage.."

"Are you sure.."

She nodded and kneeled in front of Caesar.

Their eyes met again after several days of not seeing each other. "Ichihime" he smiled,

"It overjoys me that you would come in to see me"

Ichihime looked away, sort of uncomfortable, causing Caesar to frown a bit.

"In regards to my own marriage proposal.. I... accept.."

"Ichi!"

Caesar's eye widened, even he was surprised that she had accepted his offer.

"However.."

"However?"

"If you go back on your word, I will kill you with my own two hands. I do not like men who can't keep a promise.."

Caesar's looked went from calm to amused, what an interesting woman she was, He loved her resolve. "Of course my lady"

Mitsuhide let himself slide down against the wall, his face filled with anguish and horror. The woman he loved has chosen a human over him.

"If I can protect the castle then, I will have no choice but to be married to this man.."

There was nothing Nobunaga could do now, and so Caesar and Brutus remained in the castle with them from that day on.


	7. Disdain

After Caesar and Ichihime had been married, Mitsuhide had felt uneasy. He had grown to loathe Caesar, and wanted Nobu to get rid of him.

"Nobu.. a word.."

Nobunaga was sitting on his throne, eating a piece of raw meat, as dragons normally would. "Ah Mitsu, What is it?"

"I need to talk you about Caesar dono.."

"I know what you are going to say.. believe me, I do not like it either" he finished off the rest of the meat.

"Then get rid of him.."

"I cannot.."

"Why? He's going to get you thrown from your title! Have you forgotten!?"

"No Mitsu, I have not.."

"Then why!? You can just kill him!"

"Ichi seems to have started to taking a liking to that dumb human, Despite my disapproval.."

Mitsuhide clenched a fist by his side and walked away with anger.

"Nobunaga?"

"Ranmaru"

"He actually acknowledged me" she thought to herself.

"Is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to see you" she averted her eyes blushing lightly, making Nobu blink and get off his throne. He walked over to her and put a hand on her face, causing Jeanne to blush more. "N-Nobunaga, What are you.."

"It feels warm. I do not understand, are you not well?"

Jeanne remembered what Da Vinci had told her about dragons, "Dragons do not understand love in the romantic sense" she put her hand on his making him to cock his head to the side. "It.. It's a good thing"

"A good thing? So you are not ill then?"

"No, I'm not" she smiled at him gently.

"I see.."

"I don't want him to move his hand, I want him to keep it there" Jeanne realized what she thought and turned red. "Ranmaru?"

"Ah sorry sorry! I'm going to go to the garden now!" She rushed away in a hurry, leaving Nobu to stand there in confusion. He looked at the hand that was on her face, and sniffed it. It smelt just like her, and he sort of enjoyed the smell. "Still smells like flowers.."

Mitsuhide kept walking, still feeling enraged. Caesar happened to be walking down the same hallway.

"Ah, Mitsuhide kun. You seem quite angry about something"

"Don't talk to me human.."

Caesar sighed and shrugged, "You are such an angry man. Are you perhaps jealous that I have taken Ichihime from you?" A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Bastard! You shut your mouth!"

"So, I was right. You do love her. That's too bad. But worry not, I shall take care of her." He moved past him and continued walking.

Mitsuhide slammed his fist against the wall, "Nobu.. Please get rid of this man. I cannot take his presence.."

Later that night, Jeanne went to bathe in the lake. She had been helping around the castle for most of the day and she was tired. She let her dress fall into the grass and stuck one of her toes in. She squeaked feeling how cold it was, but eventually stepped in. She was shivering. "How can they bathe in such cold water!?"

Arthur looked through a telescope at the blonde bathing in the lake. "Ah my beautiful princess, I will save you from that beast" There was a knock on the door. "You may enter"

"My lord"

"Oh Alexander, I thought you were someone else"

"I am the only one you ever allow in here.."

"Of course.."

"Are you watching over the castle again?"

"Yes, and the princess. Once we marry, I'll be able to rule over these lands fully"

"Yes, my lord"

"Soon Alexander, things will come together. Not even the Dragon King will stand in my way"

"Shall I prepare to make a journey over there?"

"Do whatever you like"

Alexander bowed and left the room, leaving Arthur to gaze over the princess.

Jeanne washed her hair gently, letting her wet hair flow and glisten in the moonlight. She looked like an angelic being. Nobunaga wandered to his balcony and leaned over it. He was bored and had nothing else planned for the evening. He looked out towards the lake, not knowing Jeanne was there bathing. He stopped and stared putting a hand over his chest. His heart was beating really fast, and he didn't know why. "This feeling in my chest. What does it mean?"

Arthur took notice of Nobu staring at Jeanne, "Oh? So that's the Dragon King? He seems quite interested in the princess himself"

Jeanne came out out of the lake squeezing her hair out. "At least the night air isn't cold"

Jeanne looked up and noticed Nobunaga staring.

"You pervert!" she turned red and covered her chest.

"As if I would look at you.. I was admiring the stars" his gaze moved from her to the sky, as if seeing her nude didn't appease him in the slightest. Jeanne put on her dress quickly and went inside in a huff, "Jerk.." Nobu sighed still looking at the sky, his eyes narrowed. "Something is coming.."


	8. Enter: Alexander, The Dragon Slayer

"Nobu sama, You've been on edge lately. Are you okay?"

"Saru, Do not worry about it.."

Hideyoshi wiped his nose,

"I will if it's bothering you.."

"Something is coming I know it.."

"I sensed that too.. What should we do?"

"Let them come.. I will kill them easily.."

There was an explosion at the gates.

"What the hell was that!? Nobu sama wait!"

"I am not going to wait, go tell Mitsu!" He jumped off the balcony and used his wings to land gently.

Hideyoshi sighed and rushed off to find Mitsuhide.

Caesar was already waiting in the courtyard as Nobunaga landed. "Caesar.."

"Your highness.."

"Save the formalities.. What are you doing here!?"

"I made a promise did I not?" He drew Quo Vadis, reading for a fight.

"Hmpf.. Suit yourself"

When the smoke cleared, out walked a male with reddish orange hair, in a ponytail.

"I knew you'd betray us one day Gaius.."

"Cesare Borgia.."

A purple haired woman came up next to him, holding a staff.

"It's been too long Caesar"

"Machiavelli.."

"You must be the Dragon King. You don't look like much of a threat"

"Oh? You think so do you?" Nobu drew Za Furu.

"Look at that Cesare, it seems Da Vinci gave him a present" whispered Machiavelli.

"Da Vinci is another matter. Let us continue on with the plan"

"Right.."

Jeanne watched from the balcony, "They're here for me.. I know they are" A hand went over her mouth as the figure grabbed her, "Sorry princess.. But it is what I'm ordered to do" Jeanne struggled, shrieking into his hand. She was no match for Alexander's strength.

"Shall we Gaius?"

Caesar smirked a bit, letting the the sword and it's prongs open.

"We shall"

Nobunaga smirked too pointing his sword at them. "Nobunaga!" Jeanne had managed to move her mouth away from his hand, and call for him. Nobunaga looked to see a muscular male with golden hair in the style of a lion, making off with Jeanne.

"Ranmaru!"

"Fool, pay attention!"

Nobunaga knocked the sword out of his hand and transformed fully into a fire breathing dragon. Caesar's eyes widened, "This is a dragon!?" His body was gray and somewhat muscular, his eyes were red and his horns were still black and twisted. He flew off, causing a huge amount of gust in pursuit of the man who took Jeanne.

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi came running out of the castle. "Damn it!"

"We're too late.. Nobu has already gone.."

"Knowing Alexander, He will probably kill your friend"

"As if, Nobu sama isn't pathetic like you people!"

"Oh, but Alexander isn't an ordinary person. He's a dragon slayer"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, "Nobu.."

"As if that would stop him! Right Mitsu?"

"Ah.. Nobu isn't one to back down during a fight"

"I thought you wouldn't show up Mitsuhide kun"

"Listen here you bastard.. Tell me everything you know about these humans and we will go from there.."

Caesar smiled to himself, "Then so it shall be"

Jeanne looked back to see Nobu flying towards them, he landed in front of them, causing the horse to buck and for them to fall off. He opened his jaws revealing his teeth and saliva dripping down as a low hiss came from him.

"So you followed Dragon King?"

"Nobunaga!"

Nobu roared, breathing flames into the air. He was angry.

"Oh? You want to fight do you?"

Alexander took the giant hammer off of his back and pointed it at him, "Then a fight you shall have!"

Nobu opened his jaws again about to eat him. There was a clang as the hammer held Nobu's jaws open.

"You're a persistent wretch.."

Nobu tried to close his mouth, moving his head back and forth in anger. Jeanne could do nothing but look on as they fought.

Alexander grabbed the handle in the middle, yanking it from his jaws with some of Nobu's teeth coming out. "Nobunaga!" Jeanne was worried about him, he had no idea what Alexander was capable of. Nobu hit him with his tail, sending him flying into a bunch of trees.

"Nobunaga, we need to hurry back while we can! Nobunaga!" He was ignoring Jeanne, and was more interested in a meal. "Nobunaga, please stop!" Nobunaga stopped and turned to look at her, exhaling steam through his nostrils. He picked her up into his clawed hand. Jeanne shrieked, not sure what to to expect.

He sniffed her gently, exhaling some more steam. "Why is she not afraid? This woman.." He thought to himself. Jeanne sneezed and gently pet his snout. He nuzzled her softly and placed her back down. "So, you remember" she blushed and smiled up at him. "He was being so gentle" she thought to herself.

Mitsuhide and Caesar were fighting side-by-side, despite Mitsuhide's hatred. "Hurry up Mitsuhide kun, or I will leave behind!"

"Why you!"

"Tell me Gaius, What could be so important that you betray King Arthur!?"

"I have put aside my desire for power for loves sake. I am a married man now. My wife needs me, and I love her"

"What!?" Mitsuhide didn't want to hear this.

"I'd tell you of the nights we laid in bed together"

Mitsuhide gripped the sword in anger, how dare he talk about Ichihime like this in front of these humans.

"You're disgusting Gaius.."

"Says you" he and Cesar crossed weapons again.

"Come Mitsuhide kun! We still have work to do!"

"Do not give me orders.." he and Machiavelli were crossing weapons as well. Hideyoshi looked on, knowing very well what was going on. "Mitsu.."

A hammer came flying and knocked Nobu over, causing more trees to fall over. Alexander had come back from being tossed by Nobu's tail, "Dragon King.. You think you can defeat me that easily?" He went over and picked up the hammer again, putting it over his shoulder. Nobu got up and lunged at Alexander, this time when the hammer was inserted into his mouth it began to crack. Alexander's eyes widened slightly as the hammer began to crack more and shatter into pieces. Nobu changed back into his regular form, holding his side. The hammer had quite an impact on him.

Jeanne rushed over to give him support. "Arthur will not be pleased about this.." Nobu smirked as he panted.

"Tell your king.. that I will never let him take Ranmaru.."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"She belongs to me now.."

He put his hand on her waist, pulling her against him. Jeanne blushed lightly looking up at him.

"You win for now Dragon King.. I will return for the princess.." With that, he walked off with his broken weapon, and didn't look back.

"I do not like that man"

Jeanne looked at his hand which was still on her waist, "N.. Nobunaga"

"Are you injured?"

Jeanne shook her head, "No, but you are. We should head back"

"Ah, There is no need to hurry. We shall walk back.." He began walking and stumbling a lightly. He had been hit so hard by the weapon, that it had shattered some of his ribs. They were sticking into his side and causing him to bleed.

"Nobunaga.."

"Let us rest for a bit then, If you are so concerned.."

He started walking away towards the forest, limping a bit. "We must hurry now.. those other humans are coming.."

"You can hear them?"

"You should not be surprised.. I am not human" a small trail of blood followed him as he walked, but he knew that it would soon be erased by the elements.

Jeanne followed quickly, helping him slightly as they disappeared into the forest.


	9. Into The Woods

Thunder rumbled across the Eastern lands, as a storm was slowly approaching.

Hideyoshi paced back and forth in worry. Mitsuhide stood by watching him and folding his arms, "Hideyoshi, Pacing won't make it any better"

"I know Mitsu, but sitting around isn't going to get us anywhere! What if something happened to them!?"

"You and I both know that Nobu isn't one to easily go down"

Hideyoshi stopped pacing and sat down crossing his legs, giving a long sigh. Mitsuhide looked out one of the windows at the weather, but noticed something else; Caesar and Ichihime.

The white haired male held his new wife's hands in his, looking at her with love and passion in his lone eye. Ichihime blushed shyly and looked down and away, she still wasn't used to him yet.

Mitsuhide's brow furrowed while watching them. How could she allow him to touch her? He moved his gaze away from them and turned to walk over to Hideyoshi and sat down.

Meanwhile in a cave in the forest, Nobunaga rest against the wall peacefully. Jeanne sat by the fire, rubbing her hands together as the flames crackled. She looked up at him laying there, "I wonder if he's in any pain?" She thought to herself. Her eyes trailed to the part of his outfit stained with blood. She felt sorry for him. She ripped off a piece of her dress ,and slowly went over to him and started cleaning his face. He opened his eyes slightly indicating that she had woke him.

"Sorry.." She stopped gently.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you saved me.."

He looked to the side, "I have never had to save a human before. You are the first one who seemed grateful"

"Are you in pain?"

"I am just healing.."

"You can't be serious.."

Nobu lifted up the top of his outfit up gently to show his wound.

Jeanne's eyes widened, the wound was slowly closing. He put it back down gently and looked at the fire,

"My healing process is a lot faster than yours"

"But your ribs.."

"Putting themselves back together as we speak.."

"That's amazing"

"You would think so.."

"Why did you save me though? I thought.. You didn't like me"

Nobunaga took one of his hands and put against her face gently.

Jeanne blushed lightly, looking over at his hand against her face. "I did not mean it.." Jeanne's cheeks flushed even more, "He.. He didn't mean it?" Her thoughts were racing and her heart was pounding. Nobunaga sat up from the wall, taking his hand away and got up slowly. "Where are you going?"

"To get us something to eat.. You are not going to do it.. So I must"

"You can't! You're still healing!"

"I will return.."

"But, it's raining"

Nobunaga took off his jacket like part of his clothing and put it over her.

"Keep it until I return.."

She looked at it and watching him go into the pouring rain.

As he disappeared, she smelled the jacket gently. It actually smelled nice.

Himiko looked outside from her room as the rain kept coming down. "My betrothed.. I hope you return safely."

She went over to her bed sat down gently. She felt sad that her husband-to-be had not returned and she was beginning to worry that he was with Jeanne, doing things.

There was a small knock on her door. Himiko got up and went to the door to find Hideyoshi in his natural form swaying his tail back and forth. She grimaced a bit then slammed the door. Hideyoshi chattered angrily, they weren't really on good terms.

"Go away Hideyoshi!"

"You stubborn little.."

Mitsuhide sighed, hoping Nobu would return soon.

Ichihime walked along the hall nearby with Caesar, who was talking to her about making sweets for her. Caesar took notice of Mitsuhide staring and smirked at him subtly. Mitsuhide clenched a fist, "That bastard.."

They disappeared from view, leaving Mitsuhide to wallow in his hatred.

Jeanne sat by the fire with the jacket around her. Nobunaga had been gone for a really time and she was getting worried. She got up and went into the rain, holding the jacket close. Running through the grass quickly, she looked around for any sign of the dragon.

Nobunaga wandered back to the cave. Having gone a different way, he had passed Jeanne. He got back to the cave with a wild animal that he had caught himself and placed down, but saw no Jeanne. He left the cave in a hurry to follow after her. "Ranmaru"

Jeanne looked around and took cover under a tree, trying to catch her breath. Some human bandits approached her demanding any money or valuables she had.

"I don't have anything!"

They started whispering about her and her good looks. They were thinking of taking her and selling her for money. One of them put their hands on her face. That hand soon fell off as a figure sped by. He cried out in pain as blood poured from his limb.

"Nobunaga!"

Nobunaga sheathed Za Furu and turned to look at the men over his shoulder. The men attacked him drawing their weapons. The dragon removed one of his gloves revealing his long black nails. He placed the glove in his mouth and rushed at the men, opening their necks as he went by.

As the men fell over dead, Nobunaga grabbed Jeanne and ran.

"Nobunaga, I was so worried. I thought you had fallen unconscious or worse.."

Nobunaga put his glove back on as they continued to run,

"Do not worry me like that again"

Jeanne nodded and continued as they made their way back to the cave.

Once they made it back to the cave, they both sat down exhausted. Nobunaga began tearing off and cooking the meat for Jeanne over the fire while he ate it raw.

"You've been kinder to me than Arthur has..."

"Is that so?"

"Arthur just wants to marry me so he can have the throne"

"Marry!?"

Jeanne nodded. "He sent my parents away when I was young.. I haven't seen them since.."

"I see.."

"What about your parents?"

Nobu stopped eating and put the meat down.

Jeanne was about to eat her meal but stopped and looked at him.

"My father was killed during the long war fifty years ago.."

Memories of that day began to pour back into his head. He had seen first hand what war was like, and what the price was for causing such events.

Jeanne got up and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. He looked over at her, not understanding what this gesture meant.

"You don't have to be alone.. You don't have to suffer"

"I have never encountered a human like you, in all the years I have lived.."

Jeanne put a hand on his face,"He looks so sad and lonely.."

"Why does she stare at me in such a way.." he thought as he looked at her.

"I wish he could understand. I want him to understand.."

Jeanne summoned up the courage and pressed her lips against his cheek. Nobunaga's cheeks flushed slightly, although he didn't understand why his cheeks were warm. "My heart feels like it is trying to leave my chest"

When Jeanne removed her lips, he blinked and his cheeks were still flushed. "What is that called?"

"A kiss"

"A kiss?"

"It can be a greeting or a sign of affection."

Nobunaga put his hand on his chin, then leaned over and kissed Jeanne's cheek. Jeanne's entire face turned red. She hadn't expected him to do it too.

When he stopped, they looked at each other as the fire slowly starting to go out. "I do not know if I performed that correctly."

"No it's.. Okay"

When the last flame in the fire went out, they were surrounded in complete darkness. Jeanne snuggled against him for warmth and fell asleep somewhat happily. Nobunaga looked over at her and touched her hair, It was soft and silky. Eventually he too fell asleep, they would leave back to the castle in the morning.


	10. Repressed Memories and Rivalries

After Nobunaga and Jeanne had returned to the castle, His behavior became quite different towards her.

He went to the library in the castle and found a book on human behavior and sat down to look through it. As he flipped through it, he found a chapter called "Courtship & Mating", which was quite detailed. His eyes scanned over the pages carefully, it was much more than he expected. There was a knock on the door, and he hid the book inside the desk. "Come in.."

The door opened and in walked Himiko holding good for him. "My husband, I have made you something to eat"

"Himiko"

She placed the food down gently on his desk and wrapped her arms around her neck, nuzzling against him. Nobunaga looked at the food, inhaling the scent. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I'd do anything for you"

Nobunaga started eating it despite it tasting horrible.

"Why don't I give you nice massage on your shoulders. Then we can cuddle in your room?" She had wanted to lay in bed with her almost husband for the longest time.

"I cannot I must continue working" Himiko pouted and rested against him swaying back and forth.

"Please won't you reconsider?"

"I thank you for the food, but not right now" Himiko huffed and walked out, displeased that he was ignoring her.

Nobunaga watched the door close and pulled out the book again to put it back on the shelf. "What is wrong with me? Why must I attract a human?"

He looked at the shelf again and took the book off. "Why do I keep wanting to look at it?"

There was another knock at the door, "Nobunaga?" It was Jeanne.

Nobunaga threw the book into the desk and sat down casually. "Come in.." Jeanne opened the door slowly, letting it close behind her.

"Is there something you need Ranmaru?"

"I just came to see you. You've been shut in here most of the day, and Ichihime wanted me to come get you for dinner.."

"I see.." He got up, "Let us go then" He walked out of the room with Jeanne following.

Once they both sat down everyone began to eat.

"Nobu sama, what have you been doing in there?"

"Studying.."

"Studying what exactly?" Mitsuhide move his hair off his shoulder.

"Nothing.."

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at each other then back at Nobu.

"You sure it's nothing?"

"Ano nii sama.. Maybe you shouldn't work so hard"

"I am fine Nobukatsu.."

Jeanne looked over at Himiko, who looked back at her with a dirty look.

"Why is she staring at me like that again.."

Caesar put some of the food in his chopsticks and turned Ichihime's face to his so he could feed her. She blushes madly, but ate it gently. Mitsuhide clenched his hand, breaking the chop sticks. Hideyoshi took notice, but kept eating. He would have to talk to Mitsuhide later.

Once everyone had finished eating Jeanne got up and started going to her room. "Hold it Ranmaru"

Jeanne turned to see Himiko, following her. "Lady Himiko"

She grabbed Jeanne by the wrist and pulled her along. "Where are we going?"

She didn't answer as she pulled her into her room and closed the door.

"What's this all about?"

"Are you seeing my betrothed in secret.."

Jeanne was taken aback by the question, "No I'm not!"

"Then how come he's always looking at you!?"

"I don't know maybe I look tasty to him or something!"

Himiko let go of her write gently and looked away.

"There's nothing going on between Nobunaga and I.."

"I don't believe you.."

Jeanne sighed, "This girl won't give up.."

Himiko pointed her index finger in Jeanne's face, "I won't lose to a human"

"This isn't a competition!"

"It is when a foreigner comes and steals away my husband!"

"I haven't done anything!"

Himiko turned away looking triumphant, "I will win my betrothed' heart!" And with that, she ran off leaving Jeanne perplexed by her behavior. It was true that she had possibly developed feelings for the dragon, but she couldn't tell if he felt the same way.

She left Himiko's room and turned the corner, only to bump into someone. She looked up, her cheeks flushing red "Nobunaga"

"I heard lots of bickering. I hope Himiko did not say things to you that she did not mean.."

"N-No it's okay" she went past him quickly to go to her own room.

Nobunaga watched her go, putting a hand on his chin and continuing to walk.

Meanwhile, Mitsuhide sat outside looking at the lake. Caesar was becoming more and more of nuisance. A a foreign fruit came flying towards him as he put his hand up to catch it. He turned to see Hideyoshi, with one of the same fruits. "Hideyoshi.."

"You can't keep sulking about this" he said sitting down next to the demon and taking a bite from the fruit.

"I don't know what you're referring to.." He too took a bite out of the fruit he was given.

"Just tell Ichihime sama that you love her"

Mitsuhide started cough a bit, choking on what he was chewing.

"So I was right, you do love her"

"Do not say things you aren't sure about!"

"You better hurry or your chances of making amends will slip away" he took another bite of the fruit and chewed. Mitsuhide looked at the fruit again, his face sort of sad. "What could I possible say?"

"Apologize to her first of, and say thank you. Oh and, you love her"

"I cannot say the last one.."

"If you love her, you will have to tell her eventually" he looked up at the night sky at the glimmering diamond like stars. Mitsuhide looked up too, deep in thought, "Ichihime sama.."

Once everyone had gone to bed, Nobunaga laid in his bed tossing and turning. He was having the same nightmare over and over again. Sweat was trickling down his face as he remembered the day he had won the war, but had lost his father. The images of his father being struck down with thousands of arrows replayed continuously in his head. His father was roaring in agony and he had done it to protect him.

He sat up crying out in agony. Jeanne who hadn't been asleep yet, went to his room quickly and was able to go in. She held his head into her chest, which caused him to stop and look up. Jeanne held him more, her expression filled with sadness.

"Ranmaru.."

Jeanne started crying too, his screams had caused her to feel his pain. He rested against her chest and held onto her, letting subtle tears go down his face. For the rest of the night, Jeanne held him in her arms, and didn't leave his side.


	11. Humanity Lost

Nobunaga had been pouring over the book, over and over again. Something about it fascinated him, but he couldn't explain what it was. He had read that bringing a human woman a gift was something that they enjoyed. He wanted to impress Jeanne, so he left the castle and went to catch some kill.

After a while Jeanne had returned to her room to find raw meat on her bed. She blinked and picked it up smiling. "I can make something delicious with this." Nobunaga stood behind the wall, listening to her. He fixed his glove feeling proud of himself.

Caesar was fixing his long turquoise patterned cape, as he wrote read a book in his room. There was a knock at the door, "You may come in" Brutus opened the door and came in, closing it behind him. "Ah Brutus, is there something you need?" He said smiling at his friend. "I've just had this feeling.. "

"What sort of feeling?"

"I can't describe it.."

Caesar put a hand on his chin, "Something has been off.."

Two figures looked over towards the Eastern lands. One a man, and one a woman with pale blond hair. The female wielded an axe and the make, wielded a sword.

"This will be quite entertaining, don't you agree Charles?"

"Yes my love" he took her hand kissing it.

"It's unfortunate that Gaius made such a poor choice by siding with trash such as this. Arthur told us to pay him a visit." They started going down the hillside and headed towards the castle.

Hideyoshi's ears twitched, he was sensing something. He got up quickly and went to find Nobu, who of course was sitting on his throne bored as usual.

"Nobu sama!"

"Saru? What is it?"

"Something's coming!"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure.. But they're approaching quickly!"

"Let us go see" he got off his throne and went towards the door, with Hideyoshi following behind closely. Caesar and Brutus took notice of them leaving the castle, and they got up to follow as well.

"Should we really be following?"

"I made a promise Brutus, and I intend to keep it for my dear Ichihime"

As the two unwanted visitors appeared, Nobunaga and Hideyoshi had arrived first to "greet" them.

"Oh great, just what I needed; More humans.."

"How dare you, you insolent beast!"

"I suppose you have come to take Ranmaru.."

"You creatures sure do give things weird names" the male moved his hair out his eyes.

"Unfortunately we are not here for Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc."

"Then you have no business being here.."

Brutus and Caesar had caught up finally, getting off their horses.

"Hannibal Barca.."

"Gaius"

"Charlemagne.."

"Brutus"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that they know each other?" Hideyoshi whispered to Nobu.

"They tend to hang out in clusters.."

"I suppose we'll have to finish the jobs ourselves."

"Yes my love"

"If you didn't come for Jeanne chan then.."

"We've come for Gaius"

Caesar's eye narrowed, "Come for me?"

"More specifically, come to play a bit"

"Saru, we are not needed. This is not our fight"

"But Nobu sama.."

"We can only stand by.."

Brutus drew his sword and stood next to Caesar.

"Oh? Little Brutus is going to fight too?"

"Do not mock me.."

"Brutus.."

Hannibal laughed lightly then took her axe off her back, "This will be quite the fight"

Caesar drew Quo Vadis from its sheath and got into a fighting stance.

Nobunaga and Hideyoshi stood by as they fought.

"I'm surprised you can fight Brutus. You're so weak and helpless"

Brutus narrowed his eyes at Charlemagne, "If I can protect my master, then that is all the matters to me.."

"Such a loyal dog, but you won't last long"

Caesar swung his sword at Hannibal's head, only to be blocked by the axe.

"You've become so pathetic Gaius. Why not give up now?"

"I made a promise.."

"What about your promise to Arthur!?"

"He never answers me! I want to know why we can't coexist and he ignores me!"

"Coexist?" Hideyoshi whispered to Nobu.

"He has been saying these things since his arrival.."

"Coexistence? We have no need for such creatures.."

"Then I will not return with you.."

"Suit yourself. Then you shall die here on traitorous soil!"

Brutus cried out in pain as he was impaled with the sword.

"Brutus!"

"You should have just come along quietly.."

Caesar ran away and towards Charlemagne with Quo Vadis in anger. Brutus was breathing heavily on the ground, he was dying. Caesar felt something hit his back as he slowly kept walking forward. Blood was dripping down as he fell forward onto the ground. Hannibal walked over, pulling the axe out of him, causing more blood to spill. "You are not going to interfere are you?"

"We do not care what happens to him.."

"Let us return to Arthur, Charles. They will bleed out and die anyway."

"Yes my love"

"We will return for you soon reptile"

With that they were gone.

"That didn't last long. Poor bastards.."

Nobu looked toward the forest, his gaze not moving away.

"Nobu sama?"

"There is someone there?"

"He can smell us Bianchi, I told you."

"No sense in hiding now." Two small children with blonde short hair and pointed like ears appeared from behind the trees.

"What are they, imps?"

"We're vampires thank you!"

The boy knelt by Caesar who was barely alive, "Poor Caesar.. He never stood a chance like that.."

"B... Bianchi.. Nel.."

"We're here to save you" said the girl kneeling near Brutus.

They both bit their hands and put it near their lips. "Drink" Caesar and Brutus did what they were told and drank the blood despite the salty taste.

"What's happening to them?"

"They are changing into vampires themselves.. Becoming ex-humans.."

"Isn't that taboo?"

"In a way, yes..but not as much as a dragon having an angel as a mate.."

Brutus and Caesar sat up slowly as their wounds began to heal slowly. "We did it Bianchi!" They danced happily to see Caesar and Brutus alive. "Great now I harbor two ex-humans and two humans.. If the Dragon Council hears of this, I could lose my title.." He thought to himself.

"Caesar.."

"Brutus.." He hugged onto his friend crying. They both started crying as they were relieved to see one another alive. The twins hugged onto them as Nobunaga and Hideyoshi started walking away back to the castle.


	12. Masquerade

Caesar and Brutus had become ex-humans, and word of Nobunaga harboring two ex-humans spread through out the fire kingdom of Owari. Nobu sat at his desk writing a with a quill pen, he had thought of a plan to get everyone's mind off of the humans and would present it during breakfast.

Everyone waited for him to arrive so they could eat as they talked a bit amongst themselves. When Nobu finally did arrive, he sat down looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Nobu, Your hair.."

"Your eyes.."

"Word has gotten out that I have not one, but four humans in my castle.. Two which are now ex-humans.."

Brutus, Caesar, Jeanne and Da Vinci looked at one another.

"That is why, I have devised a plan.." He took the folded paper and handed it to Mitsuhide. The raven haired male unfolded it, his eyes a bit surprised. "Nobu, are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"If it can get everyone off my case then what choice do I have.."

"That's great and all Nobu sama, but what about their scent?"

"I will leave that to Himiko."

"Me?" The lolli pointed to herself in confusion.

"Yes you. You can put spells on all four of them.."

Da Vinci took a look at the paper,

"A masquerade?"

"None of the people in my kingdom have seen what you look like.. As long as your scent is hidden, and your faces are covered. They will not be able to tell.."

"So he's protecting them" Ichihime thought to herself.

"Mitsu, I will need you to send those out immediately.."

"Hai" he got up and went quickly. Ichihime watched him go, and Caesar took her hand in his causing her to blush. Jeanne looked over at Nobu blushing a bit, "Maybe he'll dance with me" she thought a bit happily. She realized what she just thought and turned red, "What am I thinking!?"Da Vinci looked at Jeanne and took some notes. Hideyoshi sighed, "Well we can only hope that this works"

"Ah I know, Saru.."

The night of the masquerade came quickly as people from the kingdom began to show up in numbers. A lot of them were whispering and talking about the ex-humans and the humans still, but once they had arrived inside everything had calmed down considerably. Himiko had done what she was instructed and placed a spell on all four of them. "This should last you until it's over. Just don't make it obvious.." They all nodded as they headed out into the throne room and tried to act like they fit in. The room fell quiet as some of the soldiers lined up near the stairs and stood at attention. One by one, the three siblings began to come down the stairs.

When Nobu was the last one, he walked down the stairs slowly and proudly as if to assert his dominance and that this was his castle. Everyone bowed as he continued to make his way down the stairs. Jeanne blushed, looking at how fancy he was dressed and at his black dragon mask. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs everyone lifted their heads.

"My friends, I appreciate you coming all this way to attend this get together. It has been quite some time since we had been at an event like this. I am not one for parties myself"

Everyone laughed a bit knowing that was true. "Of course, tonight we are just here to have a good time. Enjoy yourselves, there is plenty to go around" People began clapping and the party began. People were eating, drinking and talking amongst themselves and it was peaceful.

Nobu watched as another creature danced with Jeanne. He felt a flame go throughout his body that he had never felt before; it was jealousy. Himiko pulled him onto the dance floor happily and danced with him. Nobukatsu watched from the sidelines a little upset. He had wanted to ask her to dance, but he hadn't had the chance to. Nobunaga danced with Himiko, but kept looking over at Jeanne. Jeanne took notice and blushed lightly, "Why is he staring at me?"

As the music switched, people switched partners. Nobu was still too far away from Jeanne, but he didn't take his eyes off of her.

Caesar finally took Ichihime into his arms on the dance floor. He wanted to hold her for the rest of the night, so he didn't let go. Ichihime looked up at him blushing and hide her face into his chest. He chuckled at her adorable as and lifted her chin as they continued to dance. Mitsuhide stood by making sure that Caesar wouldn't try anything while they were hidden from being detected. Hideyoshi had seen too many women, so he was having a hard time deciding who to dance with. Da Vinci secluded himself far away with his notebook and began writing things down.

Nobukatsu finally went up to Himiko after a while and shuffled his feet.

"A-Ano"

"Hm?"

His little demon wings began to flap out of nervousness as he blushed shyly. "W-Would you like to dance with me fair maiden?" he was trembling.

Himiko took his hands into hers and nodded happily, "Of course"

His heart was beating really fast, but he was really happy as they went to the dance floor again.

Mitsuhide went over to stand by Hideyoshi, they were the only two without dance partners.

"Hey Mitsu"

"I'm surprised you are not dancing. You'd have at least four women"

Hideyoshi pouted, "So mean Mitsu.."

A finger tapped Mitsuhide's shoulder. He turned to look and saw a short pink haired girl who was always cheerful and happy, with wolf ears and a tail; it was Hatsu, and she looked really pretty.

"Hatsu.." He blushed lightly.

"Mitsuhide sama, I was wondering if you'd dance with me"

"Of course"

She blushed as the locked arms and went.

"Traitor.."

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around one of his arms, causing him to choke on the fruit he was eating.

"Hideyoshi kun"

He looked over to see a maroon purplish haired girl, with a somewhat robust chest, and fox ears and a tail hugging onto his arm.

"Ch-Chacha" he swallowed hard trying not to look at her cleavage.

"I was wondering, if you'd dance with me? I was getting lonely" she looked up at him longingly, almost begging him. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I just wanted to see you" Her breasts pressed against his arm more, making it harder for him to say no. He rubbed the back of his head, looking over at her chest again subtly.

"I can't say no to you"

She blushed madly as he took her to the dance floor. "I didn't think he'd actually say yes" she thought to herself.

Jeanne separated herself from the strangers and looked around in the crowd of people. A gloved hand placed itself onto her shoulder gently. She turned to look, her eyes filled with happiness. "Nobunaga"

"Princess, do me the honors of gracing me with your presence this evening" Jeanne blushed madly, he had never spoken to her that way before. He extended his hand to her waiting for an answer. "I hate having to be so formal.." he thought to himself. She looked at his hand, and then back at him.

"You don't have to wear those when you're with me"

"I do not understand"

She took his hands gently and removed the gloves, revealing his black long nails. She smiled gently and put one of her hands against his.

"Ranmaru.."

"I like you the way you are"

He took the gloves and put them securely around his belt as they began to dance.

"Do the gloves displease you?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to feel your hands"

He looked at her hand in one of his and then looked at her.

"Nobunaga?"

"Your eyes make my heart feel strange"

Jeanne's face turned red, which made her white feathered mask stand out.

"I will protect you. I will not allow Arthur to take you away.."

She leaned against him still holding his hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He took her hand and went through the crowd to the balcony.

"Where are we going?"

He picked her up into his arms and opened his wings, making Jeanne squeak. "N-Nobunaga!"

"Do not let go of me" Jeanne held onto him as he took off into the night sky.

"Mitsu, Look!" Hideyoshi pointed and Nobu taking off with Jeanne.

Mitsuhide have a sigh and moved his hair off his shoulder, "I suppose this means we are in charge"

"Where do you suppose he's going?"

"I wish I knew myself"

"Looks like we're in charge." the druid turned into a monkey and hopped onto his friends shoulder, as he usually would.

The demon scratched under the monkey's chin gently, watching the dragon fly off with Jeanne into the night.

"Nobu, what are you planning?" he pondered to himself.


	13. The Lovers

**Warning: Contains Lemons**

Nobunaga landed in the forest, holding Jeanne gently in his arms.

"The forest?" He placed her down and started walking away, motioning her to follow. She followed him closely, as they moved somewhat quickly through the grass.

As they went further and further, Jeanne began to hear the sound of water flowing. "We are here.." He pointed at the source of the noise. It was a beautiful running waterfall, surrounded by different types of exotic flowers and berries.

"It's beautiful" she knelt down and picked one of the flowers, smelling it happily.

"This is my place of thought. You are the only other person I have shown"

"It must be really important to you"

"It is, and that is why I am showing you."

He sat down on the grass gazing at the waterfall, as she moved next to him fixing her dress.

"Being outside the castle has changed my life. I had been trapped for so long, that I had forgotten what it was like to be around beautiful scenery like this."

Nobu removed his mask, placing it beside him. "One day I will defeat this Arthur, and you shall have your throne" Jeanne removed her mask too and looked at him. "I was worried about you.. I thought Alexander would kill you for sure.."

"I am the Dragon King.. I will not let a lowly human such as himself stop me.."

"Am I a lowly human to you?"

"You are not like the rest of the humans. You did not try and kill me.."

"Do you consider me your friend?"

"Friend?"

She nodded, "Yes"

Nobu placed one of his hands on top of hers. "I think that after this kiss of yours happened.. We are more than friends"

"I-It wasn't like that! It was just a gesture of-"

Nobu placed one of his fingers to her lips. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed lightly. "I have been studying humans and love.."

"So that's what he was doing all day.." the thought had never crossed Jeanne's mind before, and probably no one would've guessed that's what he was doing.

He removed the finger from her lips slowly. "You were not completely honest about a kiss"

"B-but I told you what it meant"

He pointed at her cheek, "Here you did" the finger slowly trailed to her bottom lip, "Not here.."

Jeanne's cheeks went from pink to scarlet with embarrassment.

"That's.. That's not"

He gripped her chin, being careful not to hurt her with his nails.

"Nobunaga what're you doing?"

"A kiss.." His lips pressed to hers, making Jeanne's eyes grow wide.

He removed his lips gently and looked at her. His cheeks were tinted a bit and he felt the warmth.

"Nobunaga"

"Forgive me for such a-"

She pressed her lips to his holding his face. This time, his eyes widened in surprise. He closed them and they kept kissing. Their lips teased each other a bit slowly as the kiss began to get more passionate.

He laid her down on the grass, running a hand over her neck carefully.

"Nobunaga"

He leaned down running his tongue along her neck, making her squeak and shiver.

"You might feel some pain from this.. So bear with me.."

"What're you going to do?"

"I am going to claim you as my mate"

"His mate?" She blinked at the thought.

He moved his mouth to her neck and opened it, revealing two sharp canine like teeth. He sunk his fangs into her neck causing Jeanne to cry out a bit in pain, but she began to relax into his touch.

A small black tribal like tattoo began to appear on her neck as he held her closer. Tears were running down Jeanne's face as he took his teeth away. He hadn't tasted human blood in many years, so he wiped his mouth quickly. He put his hand on her face, wiping away the liquid from her face.

"Please do not cry.. It makes my chest hurt.."

She put her hands on his face, bringing him down for another kiss.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with Nobunaga. I'm happy just being with him." He held her close kissing her back, as the kiss began to get passionate once again.

***The lemon starts here***

Nobu ran one of his hands up her thigh gently, caressing it carefully while teasing her neck with his lips.

Jeanne leaned back letting out moans of pleasure. She was a virgin, so this was new to her.

His nails only grazed her skin ever so slightly every once in a while, as their clothes began to open and slip off slowly. She put her hands over his chest, feeling on it gently. His skin was a bit rough with scales, but she didn't mind. She moved the hands to the ribbon in his hair and pulled it open gently, letting his silver hair fall. His hair looked so majestic when it was down and glowing in the moonlight. She blushed lightly, feeling how soft it was. Nobu took her hands holding his ribbon and held it in his.

He leaned down and placed warm and gentle kisses along her body, enjoying her beauty fully. She looked away, avoiding his gaze. She didn't want him to stare. He nuzzled her neck, reassuring her that it didn't matter to him; she was still beautiful. She put a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair as his lips teased her neck gently. He trailed them back down to her chest and let the warmth envelop her. Jeanne let out light moans of pleasure, feeling his tongue run over her chest. Nobu trailed further kisses down to her stomach, holding her waist gently. His touch was so gentle, despite being labeled as a beast.

She could feel his breath against her and she was getting nervous.

Nobu ran a finger over the sensitive skin, making Jeanne lean back more into the grass. His finger was covered in her moistness. He had never experienced such a thing before. He licked the finger and looked at Jeanne who was completely embarrassed that he was still staring. He regained his focus and slowly ran his tongue along her.

Jeanne let out a shriek, causing him to look up. She put a hand over her mouth and motioned for him to continue, not wanting to worry him. He held her thighs gently, continuing to please her. Jeanne arched her back more into the grass as she cried out his name in ecstasy. He brought himself back up to her, kissing her again. She wrapped arms around him happily, as their lips teased each other again.

Eventually he put a hand on her face, telling her it would be alright. She nodded and looked up at him nervously as they slowly became one. Gripping onto one another, they began to make passionate love in the grass. She gripped his hand in pain, but soon relaxed into him. She was happy that her first time, was with him.

For the first time, Nobu had been loved by someone. He rolled off her gently panting and trying to catch his breath. Jeanne placed her arms over his chest, panting into it. When finally catching his breath, he stroked her hair, putting his outfit jacket over her gently. Jeanne giggled a bit and relaxed into his chest feeling safe in his arms. The dragon blinked, but put an arm around her protectively and looked up at the night sky.

"Nobunaga"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

Nobu's eyes widened, in all his years of living, those three words had never been uttered to him.

"Love?"

"Mhm"

"I wish I knew what the word meant.. Then I could say it to you.."

"Don't rush it. Take your time"

"Ah.."

Nobunaga's mind began to wonder, realization was starting to kick in. He had broken the taboo and had fallen for a human. Not only that, but they had made love and he had given her his mark.

"We must keep this to ourselves princess"

"I understand"

"Let us return to the party.. Mitsu and Saru are probably worried"

They started putting their clothes back on and fixing themselves. He eventually picked her up, opening his wings and began flying back to the castle. By the time they had gotten there, people were starting to return home. It had been a long night for everyone, but Nobu didn't know how he was going to get away with something like this. Now, he had to speak with Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. They were his most trustworthy friends and would never sell him out for anything.


	14. Broken Taboo

Nobunaga and Jeanne had kept their relationship a secret, and would see each other while no one was watching and or asleep. She was like a really tempting meal for him, he just kept going back for more. When he'd see her, he'd get a bit flustered but he'd keep his composure. She'd take his hand in hers and they'd walk by the lake together or she'd cuddle him in his study.

Despite this making Nobu happy, there was a pit in his stomach from having an affair with a mortal woman. Nobu knocked on Mitsuhide's door and told him to get Hideyoshi. He had to tell someone, or it would eat him alive. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide walked outside to meet Nobunaga, to see what he wanted.

"What's this all about, Nobu?"

"Yeah, you're kind of worrying us"

"I have not told anyone else about this yet.."

"Is it bad?"

"In a way.."

"So what's going on?"

Nobu looked away, this wasn't an easy thing for him to say.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide looked at each other, they didn't think it was that serious.

"I've broken the taboo.."

"You what!?"

"Nobu!, You mean you.."

"Yes.. with Ranmaru.."

"Nobu sama, do you know what that means if someone finds out!?"

"I could lose my title.. I know. I have yet to tell her what we have done is wrong.."

"Did you give her a mark?"

"Ah.. I did"

"Nobu, Are you saying that you've fallen for a human? You?"

"I am not sure Mitsu, but when I am with her she treats me well. She told me that she loves me.."

"Oh boy. Well, now what're we going to do?"

Mitsuhide put a hand on his chin, looking deep in thought. "We cannot tell anyone else.. We must keep it to ourselves."

"You would both harbor this secret for me?"

"Of course! We're your best friends! Right, Mitsu?"

Mitsuhide moved some hair off of his shoulder, smiling a bit "Hai. Afterall, you are the Dragon King"

"I owe you one"

When they went their separate ways, Nobu headed to Jeanne's room to check on her. He didn't want her getting kidnapped again. She was laying on her bed panting with a pained expression on her face. He went over worryingly, and took one of her hands into his. "Jeanne.."

"N.. Nobunaga"

"What ails you? Why are you in such pain?"

"I don't.. I don't know. It's my back, it hurts"

"We have medicine, I can bring you some"

Jeanne shook her head, "I've already tried. The pain won't stop"

Nobunaga picked her up into his arms gently, being careful not to hurt her. "We will seek advice from Da Vinci. He is knowledgable with this things" He hurried quickly to Da Vinci's room and banged on the door.

He opened the door and looked at Jeanne, "Is everything alright?"

"Please.. You must help her."

"Come inside"

Once inside, Nobu placed Jeanne down on the bed where she continued to pant.

"I just found her like this. She was fine this morning.."

"It's my back.." She groaned lightly.

"Princess, what's going on with your back. Describe the pain"

"I feel like I'm going to split open"

"None of our remedies work.."

Da Vinci put a hand on his chin, but sighed. "I don't know what to do.."

Nobunaga picked up Jeanne again, "Thank you.." He left the room in a hurry to Mitsuhide's room.

Da Vinci sat down with worry, he knew exactly what was happening but didn't want to worry Nobunaga any further.

Nobunaga banged on Mitsuhide's door frantically even if they had seen each other only moments ago. Mitsuhide opened the door, surprised to see Nobu holding Jeanne.

"Nobu.."

"Mitsu, please help her."

Jeanne's panting was getting heavier, and she was starting to sweat.

"What happened?"

"I do not know! Her back won't stop hurting and any medicine she has tried has not worked!"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened slightly, how would he tell Nobu what was going on. It was no better than the first problem they had talked about.

"Mitsu!"

"Come in quickly.."

Nobu placed Jeanne down gently once again, holding one of her hands and looking at her with worry.

"I've never seen this look on him before.." Mitsuhide thought to himself.

"Do you know what this could be ,Mitsu?"

Mitsuhide shook his head, but he very well knew what it meant.

"Just let her rest and keep her company.."

Nobunaga picked up Jeanne again, feeling defeated that he couldn't figure out what was bothering his new found love. "I thank you Mitsu.. Please let me know if you think of anything.."

"I will.."

Once Nobu had walked away, Mitsu put a hand over his mouth in disbelief. "Impossible.."

Meanwhile in the Western Lands, Arthur was watching the Owari castle through his telescope once again. He caught sight of Nobu walking down the hall with Jeanne in his arms.

"The dragon has fallen for the princess? How disgusting.."

"What will you do my lord?" Alexander sat on one of the chairs in the room watching him.

"I will have her and I will have the throne of course"

"What about the dragon.."

"I will get rid of him.."

"My lord, what about-"

"I know Alexander, you're worried about that. Once I have the Holy Grail things will change.."

"Yes your majesty.. I understand"

"Until I find the one who can open the portal to the dragon realm, I cannot obtain it.."

Alexander got up off of the chair gently and started to leave, "I will leave you to your thoughts"

Arthur watched him go and turned his attention back to Jeanne, who was once again panting in Nobu's room.

Nobu looked out the window feeling someone watching them. He narrowed his eyes and closed the curtains. Arthur gave an amused smirk, "Oh? So you could tell. Do not worry dragon, I will soon have the princess and you will be no more"

Nobu put a hand on Jeanne's face as she continued to breathe heavily. "Jeanne.. You will pull through this"

Jeanne put one of her hands on top of his, nodding weakly.

Nobu transformed into his natural form and curled up in the darkness, not too far away from Jeanne. He looked at the curtain again, making a low hissing noise. He eventually placed his head down and let his eyes close, but the thought of someone watching them didn't leave his mind.


	15. The Holy Grail

"You want to go Owari castle by yourself!?" Machiavelli wasn't sure this was a good idea

"That is what I said. I wish to see the Dragon King up close"

"Your majesty you can't be serious!" Hannibal protested

"He'll eat you alive!" Charlemagne exclaimed

"I will return. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He put his hands together and was gone in an instant.

"The things Arthur does really vexes me at times.." Cesare said folding his arms.

"We have to trust his judgement.." Alexander said walking away from the others.

Hideyoshi's ears twitched, he was sensing an unknown presence. He ran to to throne quickly and loudly, waking Nobu from his nap.

"Why are you being so loud Saru.."

"Someone's here or they're coming, I can't tell which!"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it.."

Caesar sat up in his bed looking outside, Ichihime was asleep next to him peacefully. He smiled at her gently and kissed her head. He started getting dressed quickly and grabbed Quo Vadis. Brutus saw him leaving quickly and watched with worry.

"Nobunaga!"

"Oh it is you Caesar.."

Caesar felt that his relationship with Nobunaga was going nowhere. He had still thought of him as a lowly human. "I suppose you felt that presence as well.."

"I have only just heard about it"

"Nobu!"

"I know, Mitsu. There is a presence"

"Oh.." He took notice of Caesar and glared, causing Caesar to just stare at him blankly, but then he looked back at Nobunaga.

"We must make haste, I fear that it's Arthur"

The dragons eyes widened, the man that had held Jeanne hostage was here. Mitsuhide looked over at Nobu's expression change from surprise to confidence. "Nobu.."

"I will greet this King Arthur myself"

"Nobu, Are you insane!?"

"No Mitsu, I am a fool" He hurried along with Za Furu securely fastened on his belt.

Caesar looked at Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi, then followed Nobu.

"I don't like that guy" whispered Hideyoshi.

"I know.." Then they too followed Caesar.

Arthur walked through the gates having knocked out the guards easily.

"I expected better"

"You must be Arthur.."

Arthur turned to see Nobu standing there. "Ah Dragon King, we finally come face-to-face, So to speak"

"Arthur.."

"Gaius is here too. How sad.."

Caesar narrowed his eyes a bit frustrated. "Nobunaga, he's not as weak as he seems.."

"I will take your word for it.."

Caesar was surprised at how easily Nobunaga trusted that statement. Could it be the trust barrier between them was breaking only for a minute?

"Where is my princess?"

"She does not belong to you anymore.. I thought I had made myself clear when I told your incompetent slayer.."

"Oh? Is that right? So are you admitting to being in love with a human woman?"

"I do not know what the word means, but I will not let you take her away so you can lock her up again!" He unsheathed Za Furu and pointed it at him. Arthur looked over the sword,

"I see this is Da Vinci's work"

"You do not know what I am capable of.."

"I haven't come to fight you yet, I've come to ask you a question"

"I do not wish to hear your question.. Not until I take your head!"

"Goodness, you really are a mindless animal. Then if I overpower you, you will answer my question.."

"Fine by me"

Nobunaga ran at Arthur holding the sword firmly.

Arthur waved his hand gently and a chain wrapped itself around Nobu's neck choking him. He fell to his knees, dropping the sword and coughing trying to take it off, but he couldn't.

"Nobu!"

"Nobu sama!"

"That was dirty trick!"

"I didn't say I'd play fair"

Jeanne heard the commotion and got up despite still being in pain as Nobu continued to writhe in the bindings.

"That's enough! You're hurting him!"

"I'm having too much fun with this at the moment. I thought he was prepared, but I was wrong"

"St.. Stop.."

Everyone turned to see Jeanne walking weakly towards them.

"Princess, so good to see you again."

Jeanne fell to her knees near Nobu who was still struggling to get free.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Protecting your lover I see.. How disgusting" the chain disappeared, making Nobu gasp for breath and cough more.

"Nobunaga.." She held him in her lap gently, stroking his hair.

Nobu was wheezing from the lack of oxygen.

"If he wasn't able to fight back that easily, then he isn't the one I'm looking for.."

"How dare you waltz in here and choke our ruler and then say you're going to leave!" Hideyoshi snapped.

"Rest assured we will meet again, once I obtain the Holy Grail and get rid of you vermin.."

"Holy what?" Hideyoshi looked at Mitsuhide, hoping for an answer. Mitsuhide was just as confused.

"This was a waste of my time and effort. The dragon king is too weak to fight me.."

Caesar put his hand near Quo Vadis, about to draw it from its sheath.

"Gaius, I wouldn't if I were you"

Caesar'a hand stopped and moved away, feeling that he could only stand by and watch.

"I will ask what I need to and be on my way, but I'm taking the princess back with me"

"I would never allow you to take her away again.."

"Nobunaga, don't move.."

"I seek the dragon who can open the portal to the dragon realm.. Do you know of that dragon?"

"Why would I tell a wretch like you.."

"You have quite the temper for such an insignificant creature"

"At least my people respect me.."

"Why you.." Arthur shook his head quickly composing himself and extending his hand towards Jeanne.

"Come princess, we will return to the castle." Jeanne looked at Nobunaga, and then at Arthur.


	16. Angel In Disguise

"Come princess, we will return to the castle." Jeanne looked at Nobunaga, and then at Arthur.

"I will not"

"Ranmaru.."

"You will not?

"I don't want to be locked up anymore! I'm free to do as I please now!"

Arthur sighed lightly,

"Dear princess, I won't lock you away anymore. So please, return to me" he extended his hand towards her.

"No!" Jeanne winced in pain holding herself.

"Ranmaru!"

"It's happening.." Da Vinci starting taking notes from inside.

Jeanne started panting and sweating again.

"What's happening to her!?"

"Jeanne san!"

Jeanne hunched over, still holding herself and whimpered in pain as the back of her dress ripped open.

Arthur watched with both interest and annoyance. This is not what he had planned.

Jeanne screamed out in pain as a pair of white feathered wings sprouted from her back. Everyone's eyes widened including Arthur's. Jeanne wasn't human, she was an angel.

"Jeanne is.. an angelic being!?" Nobu's thoughts were racing. Not only was this bad, this was worse. Dragons and angels were bitter enemies, and lived in separate realms. He had fallen for an angel, and had broken the taboo even further.

"Jeanne chan!" Hideyoshi went to help her up. Arthur was too shocked to do anything, so he quickly disappeared back to his castle in frustration. Caesar sighed and walked inside to find Ichihime. "The Holy Grail.." He thought to himself.

Mitsuhide went over to help Nobu who was still in shock himself.

"You knew Mitsu.."

"I could not bring myself to tell you.."

"What shall I do.."

"Have your feelings for her changed?"

"No, they have not"

Himiko watched as her husband-to-be went inside looking away with a bit of sadness. He had fallen for another woman that wasn't her.

After things had calmed down, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi went to seek Da Vinci for input on the Holy Grail.

"So, What exactly is this Holy Grail?"

"I am curious as well. We have never heard of such a thing before"

"It's a sacred object that has amazing powers. It has the ability to fulfill people's desires. However, it will not answer to just anyone. It only listens to those who seek true salvation" he took his paintbrush and dipped it in the cup of water and sat down.

"Arthur doesn't seem like the type to seek salvation"

"Yet he seeks the Holy Grail"

"So, Where is this thing anyway?"

"Arthur wishes to go to the dragon realm and take it, that is what he's mentioned to us before. He tells us so little of his plans"

Mitsuhide moved his hair off his shoulder, "So that's why he asked Nobu about the dragon who can open portals"

"Well, He doesn't know Nobu sama is the one he's looking for" Hideyoshi's tail moved back and forth as he wipes his nose with a finger.

"So it's true then. That his highness is the one who can open the portal?"

"Nobu's father could do it too, but he would only use it to speak with the Dragon Council"

"Ah yes, I have heard of them. They're supposedly very ruthless and judgmental"

"We wouldn't know.."

"As long as Arthur doesn't get through the portal, he cannot obtain the Holy Grail.."

Da Vinci sipped his tea gently and put the cup down, "I imagine his majesty is still overwhelmed by the princess's transformation"

"We all were.. We had all thought she was human"

"I hope he's going to be okay.."

"Is there something wrong with her being like this?"

Miitsuhide and Hideyoshi looked at one another, then back at Da Vinci.

"I guess you can say it's forbidden love"

"Dragons and angels are not meant to be with each other.."

"I see"

"Poor Nobu sama.."

Later that night, Nobunaga sat on his bed in his room with his hands folded; The thought was still on his mind.

"What will I do? Should I send you and Caesar back or risk my title.."

There was a light knock on the door, "Nobunaga" It was Jeanne.

"You may come in.."

She opened the door and climbed on the bed kneeling behind him. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Jeanne.."

"I don't know what's happened to me, but Da Vinci told me that it's going to be permanent. I had no idea this was going to happen. I hope you're not angry at me" The dragon placed one of his hands on her arms around him gently, "You cannot blame yourself for something that could not be avoided.."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"We must leave it alone"

"Please, I want to help you"

"I said we must leave it alone.."

"Nobunaga!"

"I do not feel like telling you!"

"I want to know!"

"We are not meant to be together!"

Jeanne's eyes widened as tears started to form. Was he telling her to go away?

"When we made love, I had broken the dragon code. I can be stripped of my title as king.."

"So, Our love is forbidden.."

"Yes.."

"I'll leave you alone now.."

"Jeanne wait!"

"I understand.. I won't interfere with you anymore.." She got up to run away but Nobunaga grabbed her arm.

"I was not finished.."

"Let go of me!" Her voice was quivering, making it obvious that she was crying.

"Please hear me out.."

"No! You've made your choice!"

"I do not wish to risk my title, but I do not want to lose you either.."

"What will you do then.."

Nobunaga slowly let go of her arm, causing Jeanne's eyes to widen again.

"So, you've made your choice.."

"I have.."

"Goodbye Nobunaga.."

"Goodbye... Jeanne"

Jeanne left his room in a hurry and went into her room closing the door. Tears fell from her face as she hugged the pillow weeping into it.

Nobunaga got up from the bed and went to the balcony.

"It is for the best.. I guess.."


	17. Dragon Council

"She has become an angel" Arthur sat down on his bed as Alexander knelt beside him.

"Has that changed your plans?"

"No, I have something planned."

Alexander sighed as he got up and left the room to leave the king to his thoughts.

Nobunaga and Jeanne had become distant, they had not spoken or made eye contact with one another in several days time. Jeanne had stopped eating, and Nobu was falling into a state of depression that he had never experienced before. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide began to grow worried about their friend, so they went to confront him.

Near the gates, a tear opened and out walked a small child with black hair. The guards looked at each other in confusion and looked at the small child walk towards them.

"I seek the dragon child known as Oda Nobunaga."

"But you're just a little kid"

"Does he reside here or does he not?"

"He does"

"Bring him to me"

"This little kid is really bossy" whispered one to the other.

"I'll go get him, you wait here." The other guard left and went inside and left the two alone.

"Nobu sama, Please open the door.. You can't stay in there forever"

"Leave me be.."

"Mitsu do something!"

"Nobu, Please.. Everyone is worried including Ranmaru.."

The guard came up to Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide, pardoning himself and knocked on the door "Your highness, there's someone here who wishes to see you at the gates"

"If it is that damn bird, tell him I do not wish to see him"

"Your grace, it's a little kid.."

Nobunaga opened the door slowly and poked his head out; his hair was a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes and his nails were much longer than they should be.

"Please, He insists on seeing you.."

"Give me a few minutes.." He closed the door and began fixing himself, despite not wanting to leave his room. The guard went back quickly as Nobunaga emerged from his room after so long.

"Do you want us to accompany you Nobu?"

"No Mitsu, it will be alright. I shall return, so please wait here" The demon and the druid watched their friend go, still a bit worried as they both sighed to themselves.

The gates opened and out walked Nobunaga, he looked around but saw no child.

"Where is the child?"

"We don't know he just vanished!"

"Oda Nobunaga"

They turned to see a man with black hair and dark eyes.

Nobunaga's eyes widened and he knelt down on one of his knees, "Grand Dragon Elder of Darkness"

The guards looked back and forth confused, "But he was just a little kid!"

"I am Erebus of the Dragon Council, and I have come looking for you dragon child.."

Nobunaga looked from where he was kneeling in fear, had they found out? Had they come to judge him and then end his life?

"Stand up, we will go to the Dragon Realm. The others are waiting"

Nobunaga stood up and looked away. "You must open the portal. I am sure you have done so before"

"My father is the only one who has.. I have never opened the portal myself"

"Go ahead and try. You know how it is done"

Nobunaga removed one of his gloves and let his fangs pierce his thumb as blood dripped down. He drew what appeared to be a candle like flame in the air and it started glowing purple. Placing his hands on the symbol, he began pulling open the tear. Once it had opened Erebus went in first, Nobunaga looked back at the castle and disappeared into the portal.

Jeanne who had been watching from the balcony, was worried for his safety.

"What's going to happen to him?"

She left her room still feeling weak, and went to talk to Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. They too had seen the entire event, and were standing outside talking. Hideyoshi's ears twitched as he turned to see Jeanne walking towards them.

"Jeanne chan!"

"Ranmaru, it's you"

"What happened to Nobunaga? Where did he go? Who was that man?"

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide looked at each other,

"You see.."

"That was one of the members of the Dragon Council.."

"Dragon Council?"

"Nobu sama didn't tell you!?"

"Tell me what?"

"The Dragon Council are a group of elder dragons who oversee all the other lower dragons like Nobu and if something is out of place, they will bring them to the dragon realm and judge them. If they cannot provide a good defense or they have no excuse, they will be sentenced to death.."

"No! They can't do that!"

"Jeanne chan, we can't do anything at this point. Even if we wanted to go we aren't able to.."

"What do you mean!?"

"Other races aren't allowed in the dragon realm.."

Jeanne looked looked down with worry, "Nobunaga.."

Hideyoshi changed into a monkey and hopped onto her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

Nobunaga lay on the ground unconscious as he slowly began to stir.

"You are awake"

"My head.." He sat up placed a hand over his face.

"You have used too much energy opening the portal. Unfortunately, We mustn't linger around, the council is waiting"

"Right.." He got up and started following Erebus through the dragon realm. It was nicer than he had anticipated.

They came to a large gate and stopped. "I will meet you inside, the rest of the way is up to you" with that, he disappeared into shadows and was gone. Nobu moved closer to the gate, and as the doors opened his horns and his wings protruded by themselves. "This does not bode well for me.." He entered through the gates which closed behind him and began walking up the steps where a white haired, beautiful woman was waiting for him.

"Oda Nobunaga"

"Grand Dragon Elder of Light" he bowed his head respectfully.

"I am Lucetta of the Dragon Council. Please do not be afraid, I have come to welcome you, not harm you"

Nobu lifted his head gently and looked up at her. "Come" she motioned him to follow her. She was so graceful and peaceful, the way her outfit flowed with her. Even her pure white nails were beautiful.

They came to a doorway where they stopped, "This is where I leave you. The other dragons will greet you." She turned and started walking away and disappeared around the corner.

Nobu looked at the doorway, which dragon would he meet next? He dreaded the thought. Were they greeting him one-by-one to intimidate him? If he died here, he wouldn't see anyone ever again.

He went through the doorway and was met with with a bright light. "Enter dragon child. We have been expecting your arrival"

This was it, his moment of truth. He wanted to turn and run, but he couldn't; This was his fate.


	18. Judgement Day

Nobunaga went through the doorway and was met with with a bright light. "Enter dragon child. We have been expecting your arrival"

This was it, his moment of truth. He wanted to turn and run, but he couldn't; This was his fate.

"You cannot avoid what you were summoned here for. You must enter"

Nobunaga swallowed his pride and entered through the light. When he reopened his eyes, there was Dragon Council sitting around in a court like setting.

"This is him?" Whispered a young girl with green hair and pigtails.

"It would appear so" a blue haired male exhaled from a long pipe.

"Oh man he looks so cool!" A red haired teen said excitedly.

"You idiot be serious!" The green haired girl scolded him.

"You youngsters are so noisy.." An elderly man with white hair folded his hands where he was sitting.

"It's his fault gramps! He's being a pain!"

"Am not!"

"Both of you enough! You will upset the mistress!" A muscular man with yellow hair scolded them both.

Nobu looked back and forth as they continued to talk amongst themselves, forgetting he was there.

"Quiet down everyone.." Everyone grew silent as their leader approached them into the middle and stood in front of something like a podium. Her hair was black, but clothes were that of yin and yang.

Nobunaga knelt down bowing his head in both fear and respect, "Dragon Council leader"

"I am Shinto, leader of the Dragon Council. Oda Nobunaga, You know why you are here"

"I understand.."

"Stand up. You seem to have a lot on your mind"

"No I.." He paused and looked away, not knowing what to say.

"You do know why you are here, right? For harboring humans.."

The other members of the council started whispering a bit, but quieted down.

"But now both of the humans you have are ex-humans, due to drinking vampiric blood."

"I was not involved with the transformation. I simply stood by and it happened.."

"Yet you kept them. Why is that?"

"One of the humans has proven to be useful in battle.."

"I wish to meet this human one day"

"Now, In the matter of the recently transformed angel Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc"

"Here it comes" Nobu thought to himself.

"You broke the greatest taboo and fell in love with an angel. Not only did you fall for her, you even went as far as having sexual relations with her.."

"Disgraceful.."

"You realize what you have done do you not?"

"I love her!"

They all stopped and stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I love her! I am not sure of the word myself, but I feel warm when I am with her. She makes me smile when I am sad, her tears make my chest hurt and when she was almost kidnapped, I thought I would never see her again. I do not care what you do to me, just do not harm her.."

"In all my years of being the leader of the Dragon Council, you are the first to talk back without fear"

"I do not understand.."

"I find you quite interesting. I will allow you to live, for now"

"Mistress!"

"It is alright Vrondi"

Nobu's eyes widened, he had been set free.

"You may breathe easy child"

Nobu let the stress leave his body as he stood more proudly.

"There is something else you needed to ask is there not?"

"She can read my thoughts?" He thought to himself.

"Of course I can"

"Forgive me"

"You wish to know about the Holy Grail?"

"Arthur had come to see me several days ago seeking the whereabouts of it.."

"Yes we are very much aware of King Arthur and his intentions"

"What does it do exactly?"

"It grants those who desire true salvation absolute power and let's them do whatever they want with it"

"A dangerous power to have.."

"If that is all you require, you may return to the present world."

"I thank you for being so patient with me.."

"You have opened our eyes Nobunaga. We understand fully what love is like. We are not as ruthless as the rumors have told you"

"But the death sentence.."

"They are all lies! We are not bad people right Siorus?"

"Aella is right, dragon child"

The red haired teen jumped down from where he was sitting and in front of Nobunaga, "I'm Aethon! I wan't fight you one day Nobunaga!"

Nobu was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm.

"Do not pester him Aethon" the blue haired man exhaled from his pipe again.

"Shut up Mizuchi!"

"Such a temper" he smirked and the two began to quarrel.

Lucetta nuzzled against Erebus causing him to blush a bit.

"Nobunaga"

Nobu turned his attention to the leader again.

"You may return any time you wish. We will meet again"

He bowed his head to her and started walking out.

"Can we really trust him mistress?"

"Nobuhide was worth trusting, so I will put that trust into his son"

As Nobunaga walked away, a shadow of his father followed him.

Meanwhile back in the kingdom of Owari, it was night time. Everyone was waiting for Nobunaga, hoping he would return; especially Jeanne.

"Mitsu, I'm worried.. What if it's true!?" The monkey put his hands on his head in a panic as he paced back and forth.

"Saru, you need to calm down"

Hideyoshi uttered a noise of frustration, making him sound more like a monkey "How many times have I told you Mitsu!? Only Nobu sama can call me that"

Mitsuhide smiled to himself, "Just trying to lighten the mood a bit"

"What about Jeanne chan?"

"She has been standing by the lake since Nobu disappeared. She seems to miss him, more than us"

Jeanne sat by the lake with her legs immersed in the cool water. She was looking at the reflection of the moon in the water with a look of sadness about her. She missed Nobunaga, and wanted him to come back alive.

Just then, a tear started to open above the lake emitting a purple like glow. Jeanne looked up, and got up carefully. The portal opened more and out fell an unconscious Nobunaga, who plunged into the lake as it closed.

"Nobunaga!" She jumped into the lake despite getting wet, and swam over to him as he floated in the water. She pulled him towards the land with all her strength and got out of the water holding his face. "Please be alive.."

He slowly began to open his eyes, this was only his second time opening the portal so, he was exhausted.

"Jeanne?"

She embraced him tightly and cried, making the dragon's eyes widen with surprise. She was happy to see him? He thought she was still mad at him.

"You're alive! You idiot I was so worried!"

He placed a hand on the back of her head gently, "I am and I have news that you be happy to hear so, please do not cry anymore."

Jeanne lifted her head wiping her tears. "What is it?"

"The Dragon Council has accepted us as mates so to speak"

Tears started going down Jeanne's face again.

"Why are you crying again!?"

"I'm so happy"

"You are happy?"

"Yes" she smiled through her tears.

He picked her up into his arms gently, "Come we will return to the castle"

Jeanne nodded and snuggled into his arms as they headed back to the castle, where they were greeted happily by Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide.


	19. Reminiscence

"My patience is running thin.." Arthur tapped his fingers gently on the arm of his throne.

"My lord.. Please forgive us" they all knelt before him, hanging their heads in shame.

"Alexander, your weapon should be repaired by now."

"I understand.."

"I will not wait any longer. Bring the princess to me and get rid of the Dragon King. Do not fail me this time.."

Arthur got down from his throne and started walking away feeling frustrated that his knights were failing him.

"Your highness" Alexander had followed.

"Alexander, it's time for you to awaken your powers."

Alexander was surprised by his comment. "You mean"

"Yes.."

"I've never used them before.."

The white mask disappeared from Arthur's face, but only Alexander could see.

"I am giving you permission.."

He knelt down in admiration, bowing his head.

"You will need to make the journey yourself to the lands of the East. I will help you if those friends of his stand in your way."

"Yes" he got up and wiped his eyes, his attitude had changed.

The white mask reappeared as he went into another room with Alexander following and unlocked the cabinets. They were filled with different types of things to slay the races or at least put them to a stand still.

"You will find what you need in here"

He wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to Alexander.

"The rest is up to you"

Arthur walked away towards his bedroom chambers and disappeared from view. Alexander looked at the paper and the first thing on the list was, "Angel Tears" He went to his own room and began preparing for the journey to the East.

Nobunaga lifted his head looking out his window making a low growling noise, something was off. Jeanne who was sleeping against him, snuggled into him more. He looked over at her and took one of his claws, carefully stroking her head. She smiled in her sleep, feeling his gentle touch despite him being in his natural from. He looked outside again at the moon, still feeling uneasy. Something was going to happen and he knew it.

Mitsuhide awoke to the sound of knocking on is door, he got up fixing his robes and opened the door "Nobu"

"Mitsu, I must speak with you."

"Shall I wake Saru?"

"No, Let him rest. I heard some things last night"

A small blush appeared on Mitsuhide's cheeks as he moved his hair off his shoulder. "Give me a few minutes" he closed the door and went to go fix himself while Nobu leaned against the wall in wait.

After a while Mitsuhide returned and they began walking outside.

"What ails you Nobu? Did something happen?"

"I am not sure Mitsu, I feel as though something bad is coming"

The demon put his hands into his sleeves, "I did feel a disturbance last night, but I thought not to wake you"

"I see.."

"I still cannot fathom the fact that the Dragon Council let you stay with Ranmaru"

"I do not understand it either. They are not as bad as people have proclaimed. They are normal like everyone else" the dragon tightened the glove around his hand.

"Well besides that, whatever is coming we should be prepared"

"What's coming?" Hideyoshi had awoken from his rest, yawning and tail curling.

"Saru has finally decided to grace us with his presence"

"Nobu told me you had a busy night" the demon smirked playfully.

"What!? No I didn't!"

Nobu let out a hearty laugh and Mitsuhide laughed too.

Hideyoshi put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Can we be serious for a moment. You said something was coming.." Hideyoshi wasn't as much of a goofball as you would think, he was very serious when he needed to be and also very wise.

Nobunaga and Mitsuhide stopped laughing and looked at each other, then back at Hideyoshi.

"Nobu and I both felt a presence last night. I'm sure that you must have as well"

"Yeah, I did. I don't like it one bit"

"If I knew what it was, then we would be better prepared. We will be ready.."

The monkey and demon nodded in agreement. The three friends headed inside to go see what there was to eat. Unknown to them, Alexander was still making his way to the castle.

Later that night once everyone had finished eating, the three friends headed outside once again.

"Nobu sama, Mitsu Look!" Hideyoshi pointed up at the sky which was blanketed with stars.

"They haven't been like this in a while. Right, Nobu?"

"Ah, they are like the finest jewels"

"Wait here!" Hideyoshi ran back inside. Mitsuhide and Nobunaga looked at each other shrugging and looked back up at the stars.

Hideyoshi returned panting and holding a juicy watermelon.

"Like old times" he gave his usual cheeky smile.

"Saru.."

"Why not Nobu, it'll be nice to actually spend time together. Just the three of us."

The dragon smiled and nodded, "Hand me that Saru, I will cut it open"

"Hell yeah!" The monkey was excited.

Once Nobu had cut up the melon, they sat down and began enjoying it together. They began laughing and talking of old times past, and enjoying the stars.

Jeanne watched them from her balcony, she had never seen Nobu so happy before. She had only known him for several months, but it felt like an eternity. There was a small knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Jeanne san, may I come in?"

She went to the door and opened to see Ichihime.

"Ichihime" she smiled.

"I wanted to come in since everyone else seems busy."

Jeanne let her in and they sat on her bed. They too began talking happily about things. Everyone in the East had treated her so well, so she felt accepted. Arthur had always kept her locked in a tower and had only come to speak with her, so that he could convince her to marry him. Jeanne realized that she had friends now, she had no intention of returning to the Western lands ever again.


	20. Unexpected Encounter

It was late at night, the night air was cold and the Eastern lands were silent. Alexander had finally reached his destination. He held his head slightly as he leaned against the castle out of sight. His eyes moved to the moon as the reflection made them wide. His body began to alter as he held his head and fell to his knees. A howl escaped from his throat.

Hideyoshi, Nobunaga, and Mitsuhide all sat up in their rooms and quickly opened their doors. "Did you hear that!?"

"A wolf perhaps?"

Their were cries of agony outside and blood was spilt.

"That is no dog.." Nobunaga rushed to his room, grabbing Za Furu and rushed past. Caesar emerged from his room holding Quo Vadis causing Mitsuhide to scowl.

"Caesar"

"I assume Nobunaga has already left"

"That is none of your concern.."

"Don't be so rude Mitsuhide kun, I have made promise and I intend to keep it" he followed after Nobunaga quickly. Mitsuhide grimaced and followed after him with Hideyoshi close behind.

Nobunaga arrived outside and saw his guards dead on the ground. A werewolf was standing over them salivating. Nobu immediately recognized the eyes, "Well, who would have thought. The dragon slayer is nothing but a mongrel"

Alexander snarled, baring his teeth at Nobu. "Hmpf, You are nothing but mindless" he unsheathed his sword pointing it at him. Alexander lunged at him and they began to fight.

Caesar and the others arrived shortly after. "What the hell!? That's a werewolf, but why would it attack our men!?"

"That's not an ordinary werewolf.."

"What do you mean?"

Caesar opened Quo Vadis readying it for battle. "It's Alexander.." Even Caesar himself was surprised that Arthur, who had claimed to hate the races was harboring one secretly.

"You cannot beat him with that you fool.." The demon moved hair off his shoulder once again.

"Do not look down on my abilities. You should be aware by now what I'm capable of"

"It's not that, werewolves draw their power from the moon. As long as the moon is there and is full, he is invincible"

"Then even Nobu sama.."

"He won't last long.."

Nobunaga and Alexander's hands were locked in a battle of strength, his sword had been tossed from his hands and he was being pushed back. "I cannot lose.. to a werewolf" the dragon's thoughts were solely concerned on winning.

Alexander was drawing power from the moon and it was making him far more stronger than Nobu. He continuously pushed the dragon further back and eventually threw him to the ground.

"Nobu sama!"

"Do not interfere.." He began sitting up again as Alexander charged at him. He grabbed Nobu by the throat, trying to crush him.

"I am not going to sit here and watch my brother-in-law be torn to shreds"

"What did you say!?"

"Show some respect!"

Caesar pointed Quo Vadis at Alexander, "I have no choice"

He began charging his attack, speaking the words to go along with it. Nobunaga placed his arms on Alexander's and dug his nails into his skin roughly, so that he could free himself. Alexander howled in pain and dropped him as the blast from Quo Vadis struck him.

Nobunaga coughed and held his throat, the bruise slowly started healing, Caesar sheathed Quo Vadis letting it cool down, "The rest is up to you two." Alexander lay on the ground, steam from the attack was airing out from his body. "I will thank you this once Caesar.."

Caesar's eye widened, but then softened as he smiled to himself.

The moon shone over Alexander as he began to draw more power from it, his wounds were healing.

"There's just no end! If only we could blow up the moon!"

"Saru.." Mitsuhide put a hand over his face.

"No, Hideyoshi is right"

"He is!?"

"I am!?"

"We have to get rid of the moon, or this will be a never ending battle"

"How?"

Caesar looked over at Mitsuhide.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You are the strategist are you not?"

"He's right you know"

"Shut up.."

Alexander began standing up again as Nobu finally retrieved his sword once more. "I am far from finished mongrel.." He gripped the sword tightly as lightning streamed from it. They charged at each other, about to start fighting again until the sound of flapping wings was heard. Nobu looked up to see Jeanne holding what seemed to be a blanket of some sort. "Ranmaru!"

"It's Jeanne chan!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Princess"

She flew near the moons view and placed the blanket in front of it, causing the powers to leave Alexander. He looked around confused wondering why his powers had gone away.

Nobunaga threw the sword to the side and removed his glove rushing at Alexander. "Well done Ranmaru!" His hand went through Alexander, causing blood to spill and for him to change back. He fell over bleeding and panting as Nobu cleaned his hand.

"He did it! Nice one Nobu sama!"

"It's over Dragon Slayer. I have won"

"D.. Damn you.."

"I hope you're prepared to be devoured by me, because now I get satisfaction and a free meal"

"No one is eating Alexander"

Caesar, Nobunaga and Jeanne recognized that voice. Arthur appeared in front of Alexander.

"My.. My lord what're you doing here"

"I made a mistake sending you without knowledge of how you'd react with an enemy"

"Arthur.."

Arthur knelt down near Alexander and placed a hand on his head, making him slowly disappear.

"What happened to him!?"

"He's gone back to the castle. He used advanced teleportation magic"

"How can you harbor him!? How can you lie to these people!?"

"Gaius, you don't understand that I need him. He's been loyal."

"You lied to me.."

"You're so naive"

Caesar unsheathed Quo Vadis again pointing at him angrily.

"Oh?"

"Veni.. Vidi.. Vici!"

The blast fired directly at Arthur who simply put out his hand to stop and disperse the blast. "Is that the best you can do?"

"How can he be so calm about that!?"

"I don't like him at all.."

Caesar's eye widened as he fell to his knees. "Why.." his thoughts were confused. Arthur turned his attention to Nobunaga, "Dragon King, This is far from over. I will have the princess."

"You could have taken her any time you wanted, now it is just a game"

"Very soon you will see. Once again, I bid you farewell for now" with that he was gone leaving Caesar a bit shaken and Nobu exhausted from his fight with Alexander. Jeanne landed gently and helped Nobunaga back inside as Hideyoshi helped Caesar back to his room. "Ranmaru.. I did not expect you to show up"

"I heard the commotion and I saw what was happening"

"How did you know?"

"Da Vinci has taught me so many things."

"I see. Well, I thank you"

Jeanne blushed lightly, but nodded as they continued to his room. Mitsuhide looked up at the moon once again, and then headed back inside to join Nobu and Hideyoshi.


	21. Another Setback

Caesar had been in his room for several days, he would eat but would only talk to Ichihime. Ichihime held her husband in her chest gently, caressing his hair. His life had felt like a lie. All the people he killed, all the things he did and Arthur knew. The comforting scent of Ichihime and her arms wrapped around him, made him feel at ease. Brutus watched them and looked away, he had felt forgotten by his best friend and walked away, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Nobunaga sat in his own room thinking about the other night. If Jeanne hadn't of interfered, he could've been killed. Who exactly was King Arthur and what was he going to do with the Holy Grail? Why would he still want Jeanne if she was an angel? The questions kept running through his mind as he placed a hand over his face laying back. This was all too much to think about, even for a king like himself.

Jeanne stroked her wings, still amazed that this power had been hidden inside of her all along. She wondered how long Arthur would continue to pursue her until he had the throne. She remembered what Nobunaga had said to her in the cave when he thought she was asleep.

_"Ranmaru, I will help you regain your throne. I will not allow Arthur to take it from you. That is a promise"_

She smiled to herself folding her wings again and getting off the bed to go see him.

Ichihime left the room and went outside to the gardens to look at the flowers that she had taken care of so well, only to find Mitsuhide standing out there with his hands in his sleeves. "Mitsuhide"

He turned to look at her blushing lightly, he still wasn't over her despite trying to move on. It was difficult for both of them."Ichihime sama" Ichihime walked over and stood next him, kneeling down to see if the flowers were okay. The seasons were starting to change and winter was drawing near, so she was hoping the flowers weren't frozen.

"You've taken such good care of them all this time"

"I just hope that we can continue to grow and flourish ourselves. I rather not see the cold freeze over and destroy us too"

"Nobu is strong.."

"I know, and I have full faith in him, I just worry" she stood up and they looked at each other.

"Ichihime sama, listen.." He took one of her hands into both of his hands.

Ichihime's cheeks reddened slightly as she looked at his hands over hers.

"I'm sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I do not deserve your kindness after what happened.."

Tears began running down her face as she hugged onto him.

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a pink color.

He slowly put his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

"Ichihime sama.."

"I appreciate that.."

"Hideyoshi was right.." He thought.

Caesar watched from his window looking down at the both of them. Had he lost her trust? Ichihime looked up at Mitsuhide smiling as he wiped her tears smiling at her softly.

The white haired vampire moved away from the window in jealousy and sat down on his mattress.

Nobunaga wandered into the garden after the elf and the demon had gone their separate ways. He knelt down plucking a purple orchid and running a finger over one of the petals. It had been quiet since the last battle with Alexander, and Nobu knew that this wasn't going to be the last time they saw him. The thought of Arthur keeping a werewolf in secrecy was still difficult to swallow. If he hated humans so much, why did he keep a werewolf? If so, did the other members of the kingdom know about it?

Moving away from the garden, he went to the lake to strip himself of his clothes and soak in the water. The icy water didn't bother him, being a dragon with flames keeping you warm constantly meant the cold wasn't a threat. He removed the black ribbon from his hair, letting it fall against his back as he moved further into the water. Once he settled, he let himself relax and enjoy the quiet.

Jeanne got up from her room and started going to the towards the lake, not knowing Nobu was there. She wanted to relax too. This whole thing with Arthur was bothering her, and she knew that he would just keep coming back again and again until she had said yes to his marriage proposal. The blonde gave a long sigh and stopped at the lake and began taking off her clothes.

"You should really watch what you are doing, princess"

Jeanne squeaked and covered her chest, "Nobunaga"

"I have already seen you naked, why are you so surprised? Unless you have forgotten" he smirked playfully.

Jeanne pouted and looked away, "I didn't realize it was occupied"

"Look before you leap"

"I get it already!" She said blushing madly and getting into the freezing cold water. Squealing as she got in, the blonde held herself shivering.

He laughed lightly and moved towards her wrapping his arms around her. Her cheeks flushed as she held onto him for warmth.

After getting used to the water, Jeanne looked up at him blushing and moved away. It had been a while since they were this "close". Nobunaga cocked his head to the side looking at her, "You should not be shy if we are lovers"

"Don't say it like that!" Her face was turning red.

"Does that bother you?" He took her chin into his grasp with his thumb and forefinger. "No, not at all"

"Prove it"

Jeanne moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his into a kiss. He placed both of his hands onto her face, kissing her back as their skin began to touch again. The kiss was innocent, but soon grew hungry as he nibbled her bottom lip lightly. She squeaked, feeling one of his fangs poke the plump flesh.

He licked the blood off it licking his lips. His eyes grew wide realizing that the taste of blood had once again graced his palette, and although Jeanne was an angel, her blood tasted human. "Nobunaga?"

He moved away from her and started moving past her. "Nobunaga wait! Where are you going!?" As Nobu got out, he held his head slightly. He didn't want to harm Jeanne. She began following after him, but stopped as he put out his hand.

"Do not follow.." He was panting now, that one drop of blood had driven him this far? Jeanne got out holding herself and looking at him. "Please, let me help you"

"I do not wish to harm you.."

She hugged onto him from behind, their bodies still dripping from the water. "Jeanne.." He began to calm down as the lust for blood slowly began to go away. "It's okay now" she let her head rest against his back, still not letting go of him. Nobu looked back at her, if this were to happen again Jeanne might not be so lucky next time.


	22. Nobunaga Captured

Arthur sat on his throne sipping his wine from his golden goblet. Alexander, having fully recovered from his wounds, walked in and knelt down in front of him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

Alexander was surprised by that comment and blushed lightly.

"Fine sir"

"Good, because I have another task for you before we take the princess"

"That would be?"

"Bring me the king himself"

"May I ask why?"

"Don't you remember? I need his knowledge in order to get to the dragon realm"

"Yes, I understand. What will you do once you receive this knowledge?"

"I will steal the Holy Grail"

"Why do you desire the grail?"

"I want to get rid of the other races, is that so much to ask?"

"That would include me.."

"Dear Alexander, you are an exception. I wouldn't replace you for power from the grail. Now, go and bring me the Dragon King"

Alexander bowed and started walking away, "Oh and Alexander" he stopped and turned to look at him.

"Don't transform this time"

"I understand.."

With that he was gone, bringing his newly modified hammer with him.

A smirk went across Arthur's lips, as he took another sip of wine.

Cesare walked in next kneeling down in front of him, "You requested my presence, do you need something my lord?"

"Yes, prepare the dungeons for the king's arrival"

"I understand" he got up and went towards the dungeons beginning to prepare.

Everyone was waiting for Nobunaga so they could eat, but he hadn't come out of his room yet.

"Is Nobunaga not well?" Caesar inquired.

"If he wasn't well we would know about it" the monkey folded his arms, his tail swaying and curling.

Jeanne got up dusting her dress off without saying a word and left the room. Himiko looked away, feeling the jealousy return. Nobukatsu bravely placed a hand on hers causing her to look up. He smiled at her, his wings flapping nervously, hoping she'd accept his gesture.

The lolli elf smiled at him squeezing his hand, causing the little demon to turn red.

Nobunaga lay under the blankets in his bed, he hadn't slept well and he had fallen back asleep. Jeanne knocked on the door lightly, "Nobunaga?"

No answer, so she tried again. Still no answer. She pouted and went around and flew up onto his balcony. She opened his window quietly causing him to groan with annoyance.

"Nobunaga, are you not feeling well?" He shuffled under the blankets and sat up bare chested, and hair amiss.

She sat down on the bed giggling and fixed his hair, "How long have I been asleep?"

"It's almost noon"

"Forgive me, my senses are off"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something will happen to me"

"Don't say that! You're a king and you're strong"

"Jeanne.."

"Come eat something please, you need your strength" After a while, both returned and everyone began to eat their meal. Things were too peaceful, and it was bothering Nobunaga.

"Nobu nii san, aren't you hungry?"

"Forgive me Ichi, I am I just.."

Hideyoshi's ears twitched as he looked towards one of the windows, "We have company"

Nobu stood up, but Mitsuhide put his hand out. "Nobu, let Hideyoshi and I handle it"

"Mitsu, but what if it is that lizard slayer?"

"Don't worry Nobu sama, we'll take care of it" Both of them got up and left the room to go assess the threat.

Nobunaga got up going to the window, desperately wanting to follow his friends into battle. He moved away to go to his room to grab his weapon, but was stopped by Jeanne.

"Let of me Ranmaru.."

"You need to rest, you haven't even slept much!"

"Jeanne san is right, please Nobu nii san.."

"Ichi.."

"Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide are strong, you know that nii sama"

"Ah, you are right. I will put my trust in them"

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi arrived at the gates only to find Alexander standing there once again.

"We are getting really tired of you" said Mitsuhide moving his hair out of his eyes this time.

"Has the Dragon King finally decided not to fight?"

"As if, we'll take you on in his place!"

"So be it"

Mitsuhide went first, moving quickly as he and Alexander began to fight. Hideyoshi turned into a gorilla and began to fight alongside him, it was two against one and Alexander was losing.

"I have a job to do, I don't have time to lose" Alexander thought to himself as he reached for his belt taking what looked to be a dart of some kind and stuck it into Hideyoshi's arm. Hideyoshi began to feel dizzy, his became blurry as he changed back into his somewhat human form.

"Hideyoshi!"

He fell on his side eyes agape and completely paralyzed.

"Bastard!" The demon pointed his sword at Alexander angrily.

"Don't worry, your friend is alive.."

Mitsuhide started fighting Alexander alone, but Mitsuhide was so focused on Hideyoshi he couldn't think straight. Nobu who had saw Hideyoshi go down, was tired of waiting. He moved away from Jeanne and Ichihime and went to get his sword. "Nobunaga!"

"Nobu nii san!"

Nobu flew out the window, landing and charging while unsheathing his sword. "Nobu!" Alexander took the chance to use a light magic spell, and Mitsuhide too fell to his knees.

Their weapons crossed over and over again, "Mitsu, take Saru inside"

"I can't leave you.."

"Do as I say!"

Mitsuhide's eyes refused to open, but he shook his head "No Nobu, not this time"

"Mitsuhide, do as I say please!"

"Focus on your fight Dragon King!" Alexander opened a vial and threw the liquid on him. Nobunaga cried out in agony as his skin began to burn. "Nobu!"

The dragon panted feeling his body become weaker. "Angel... tears.."

Alexander's fist hit him square in the gut, causing Nobu to fall to his knees and gag.

"Damn it I can't see what's happening!" The demon was worried for his friends safety.

After a while there was silence. Mitsuhide's eyes reopened, but there was no sign of Nobunaga or Alexander. Hideyoshi still lay beside him, but he was breathing normally again. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the ground. "They took him.. They took Nobu.."


	23. Torture

Everyone at the castle was lost without their king, what did they want with him? Mitsuhide had taken charge of the throne until Nobu had returned, but he and Hideyoshi had felt powerless as they were not able to protect him.

"If only I had reacted fast enough.."

"Mitsu, don't be so hard on yourself. I shouldn't have gone down so easily either.. It's not your fault"

"Hideyoshi.. What do they want from him? He could've killed him, but he didn't"

"All I know is that Jeanne chan is sad. She really wants Nobu sama to come back, and I know he will. We just have to be patient and trust him.."

"I hope you're right, Hideyoshi"

Jeanne lay in Nobunaga's room on his bed, hoping he would return to her. She hugged one of his pillows and buried her face into it. If she went to the castle alone, she'd surely fail in retrieving him. She could only hope and wait that he'd come back safely.

Meanwhile in the castle of the West, Nobunaga lay in the dungeons below with his hands and feet chained to the wall. His clothes were tattered and he had refused to eat, but he had been able to keep up his strength. However, He wasn't the only one down in the dungeon. Some men and other races from his own kingdom were there with him. The door opened and in walked Cesare with a bucket filled with angel tears. The others looked on knowing what would come next.

The dragon looked up slightly noticing the bucket filled with liquid, and simply looked away.

"How long will you keep this up Dragon King?"

"As long as I need to.."

"You're extremely stubborn.. Make it easier on yourself and just tell Arthur where the dragon is"

"Even if I did, it would not do him any good"

Cesare kicked the bucket over, tired of doing the same thing over and over. Nobu watched as the water disappeared into the drain in the center. "Arthur will be coming to see you in a while, so show some respect"

"I am already here" Cesare and Nobu looked over to see Arthur standing there with his face hidden as usual.

"Your highness" he bowed to him gently.

"Still no cooperation Dragon King?"

"After what you did to Ranmaru, there is no excuse for me to work with the likes of you.."

"Ranmaru? How cute, you've given the princess a nickname. You, your people and your language.. It disgusts me. Now, will you tell me of this dragon, or not?"

"Like I told your pawn, even if I told you it would not make a difference"

"You're digging your own grave"

"That does not matter to me. I live how I see fit, and I will die with no regrets.."

"You impudent fool.."

"Do what you like, but I will not tell you either way. You are already as slow as it is"

"Watch your tongue lizard!"

"Easy Cesare, I have a better idea"

He moved away and went to the door dragging a human girl and throwing her in front of him. Her friend was crying in the hallway, fearful of what would happen.

She looked at Nobunaga shaking with fear and crying as she held herself tightly. Nobu looked at her blankly, not sure why he was being presented with a mortal woman to begin with. He wasn't interested in the least.

"Not interested Dragon King?"

The dragon turned his head away looking somewhere else.

"You won't be able to ignore this" he took out a small knife and cut the girl's hand causing her to shriek and hold her wound. Nobunaga's eyes opened more as he inhaled the scent of fresh human blood.

"That's right, have a free meal"

Nobu's eyes looked over at the trembling girl as he opened his mouth beginning to salivate. Arthur smirked and threw the other girl in, cutting her wrist as well. The women held onto each other as Nobunaga grabbed one and held her against his body, sinking his jaws into her neck and ripping it open. He couldn't stop. The other girl screamed as he began to devour her former friend right in front of her very eyes.

Arthur watched with amusement as he grabbed the other one and did the same thing as blood spilled onto the floor and his clothes. He laughed to himself lightly as both women disappeared into the dragons body.

"Do you want more?"

Nobunaga was gagging as he wasn't used to the taste. "Tell me where the dragon is and I will give you more.."

"Go... Go to hell" he panted.

"It's you isn't it!? That's why you won't tell me! Isn't it!?"

"Surprise.. you bastard"

"You're a cunning creature. Fooled by a fool, me? Now I know"

"I will not open the portal for you.."

"We shall see about that.." He moved past Cesare who was waiting outside the door as it slammed shut.

The others looked at Nobu somewhat disappointed that he had eaten the humans, but glad that he had kept his mouth shut about the portal. The dragon began using his hand to prod his throat, and slowly started throwing up what he ate. The creatures looked on in amazement as he continued the process over and over. He was getting dehydrated from vomiting up the humans he devoured, and leaned against the wall.

"I must escape. I cannot stay here any longer"

Back at the castle everyone was still worried if Nobunaga would even return. Some were beginning to think that Arthur had killed him.

Hideyoshi sat on Mitsuhide's shoulder eating a pear and chattering as they looked up at the moon.

"Have faith Mitsu" said the monkey as he took another bite from the pear.

"I know Hideyoshi, believe me I do. You know I worry for Nobu as much as you do though"

Hideyoshi lifted his head chewing,

"I don't worry that much"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't!"

"The point is, Nobu has not returned yet. I can't hold the throne forever"

"Well you could, but it's not yours"

"Hideyoshi.."

"I'm just saying"

The monkey and the demon looked up towards Nobu's room, both feeling sorry for Jeanne for having to wait for him to return.

The angel lay on his bed once again as she cuddled his blankets and pillows, inhaling his fading scent.

"Nobunaga.." A tear ran down her cheek and hit the bed, as her hope began to fade.

Ichihime lay in her bed with Caesar, who was stroking her hair gently to reassure her. "I'm sure he will return my dear"

"I believe in him, I just worry"

"I know, but your brother is strong"

"Caesar.." She was surprised at his words. He kissed her forehead gently and cuddled her "It will be alright"

The shy elf nodded and cuddled into her husband praying for her brother to return.

Da Vinci sat in his room painting on a canvas. He dipped the brush into some water as he placed the final touches down. "Show me what you're capable of, Sir Nobunaga"

Nobunaga looked over at the other creatures and weakly stood up, "I will take you back with me, and you will be given homes in the village.."

They looked hopeful as Nobu began pulling on the chains. Throwing up had sapped away most of his strength, but he had enough left to escape. He broke one of the chains around his wrists and slowly started working on the other one.

Once he was successful, he began freeing the other races and found his jacket on the table. Putting it on, he cleared his throat and begin giving instructions. Once given, the others nodded and Nobu transformed. They climbed on his back, as much as he hated giving others "rides".

Arthur once again sat on his throne tapping his fingers impatiently. There had to be a way to convince him to open the portal. Just then, there was an explosion as bricks went flying from the wall. The dragon roared and Arthur heard it, he and Alexander went to investigate. However, by the time they got there, Nobu had made a break for it and was already flying off. "Damn you Dragon King! I will have the Holy Grail"

"See ya!" Nobu continued his flight back towards the East.

When Nobu finally reached the castle, dawn was beginning to break. He let the people off his back and transformed back falling to his knees. He was exhausted and happy to be back at his own castle. Hideyoshi who had heard the noises rushed to wake Mitsuhide and they came out to investigate. "Nobu sama!" Hideyoshi changed into a monkey and scampered over, nuzzling against his cheek and chattering happily.

"Nobu, you've come back to us!"

"Mitsu, Saru.."

"The men that we sent, you found them, and the people who went missing from the village"

"They need to be back home Mitsu, but for now take them inside and give them somewhere to rest and something to eat"

"I understand, just.. Welcome back" he smiled to himself.

"Thank you.."

The others followed Mitsuhide inside as everyone else began to emerge.

"Nobu nii san!"

"Nii sama!" Nobukatsu and Ichihime hugged onto their brother cuddling him and nuzzling him crying.

"Please do not cry for me.."

"We missed you so much!"

"Don't leave again!"

"Ah, I will not"

Himiko and Da Vinci emerged soon after. "You're safe. We were so worried!"

"It's good to have you home safe your highness"

"Himiko, Da Vinci.."

They moved past to let Jeanne through, who started crying again and covering her mouth upon seeing him. "Ranmaru.."

Ichihime, Nobukatsu And Hideyoshi moved away as Jeanne ran towards him, knocking him over and kissing him over and over again. He kissed back holding her face as her had learned. Jeanne cuddled into him sniffling as he stroked her hair happy to see her as well.

"Nobunaga, I thought you weren't coming back.."

"If I did not come back, then I would not be able to see everyone"

She helped him up taking his hand and leading him to the lake. He cocked his head to the side wondering why she was taking him there now.

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi snickered to themselves, but we're faced with angry eyes and grew silent again.

"Why are you bringing me to the lake?"

"You need a bath, and you need to relax"

"I can bathe myself"

Jeanne pouted and continued to pull him as they continued going towards the lake.

"Women can be scary sometimes"

The demon nodded in agreement with his friend. "Well there's nothing for us here now."

"I hear ya. Let's go inside"

"You traitors!"

"Have fun in the bath Nobu sama" Hideyoshi waved teasingly.

"Shut up!" the dragon shouted feeling embarrassed as he was pulled away.


	24. Planning Ahead

_Italics_ = Flashback

Chacha lay against Hideyoshi's chest stroking it with a finger as they both lay in his bed chambers in the nude.

"Oh Hideyoshi, you're amazing"

He stroked her fox ears smiling a bit, "You're just as amazing Chacha"

She squeaked and turned back into a fox, hiding under the blankets.

"Oi Saru! Where are you?"

Hideyoshi made his usual monkey like noise and began getting dressed quickly, "Ah coming Nobu sama!"

Chacha poked her head out of the blankets blinking and making a small whimper like noise.

"Don't worry Chacha I'll be back"

He left the room quickly to see what his master and friend wanted of him.

Chacha transformed back holding the blankets against her chest pouting slightly.

Mitsuhide lay in his room stroking the sleeping Hatsu's hair gently, looking calm. Snuggled into his chest peacefully, her ears twitched as he kept stroking her hair. He had grown to love Hatsu and enjoyed spending time with her, but his heart would always yearn for Ichihime.

"Mitsu! Where are you?"

Mitsuhide sat up, gently making Hatsu comfortable and got up to put his clothes on as well to join Nobu.

When Mitsuhide arrived, Hideyoshi was talking with Nobunaga about something and Nobu was laughing. They both turned to see Mitsuhide standing there with his hands in his sleeves as usual.

"Is it something urgent, Nobu?"

"It's not urgent at all, Mitsu"

The demon blinked and went over to his friends. "Why did you call us then?"

"Not that we had anything to do" the monkey said rubbing the back of his head. The demon let out a sigh shaking his head.

"I have returned, and I wanted to thank you personally"

"Thank us?" Both of them looked at one another as Nobunaga knelt down in front of them. "Ahh Nobu sama! Wait don't do that!" Hideyoshi waved his arms back and forth.

"Saru is right! We don't deserve your praise!"

Hideyoshi make his monkey like call looking at Mitsuhide with annoyance, who simply shrugged

Nobu looked up at them and started laughing, holding himself and falling over.

"What's he laughing about Mitsu?" The monkey whispered.

"You are asking the wrong person"

"You are still so lively!" The dragon continued to laugh heartily.

"Nobu.."

"He's trying to stay positive isn't he?"

"It would seem so"

"I wonder what happened in there.."

"Something horrible that he doesn't want to talk about obviously"

"Poor Nobu sama.."

"Poor Nobu sama!? I have never felt better!"

"Nobu, why did you really call us out here"

The dragon sighed and stood up growing serious, "Perceptive as always, Mitsu.."

"So, let's cut to the chase" the monkey put his arms behind his head as usual.

Nobu folded his arms and began telling them what happened. He didn't leave out one detail. The more he told, the more Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide looked at each other with worry.

"You ate people?"

"I tried to resist. I wanted to, but it was presented so closely that I could not hold back"

"What will you do if it happens again?"

The dragon sat down crossing his legs on the grass, "I do not know, Mitsu. You might have to stop me like you did during the war.."

_After seeing his father fall for his sake, Nobunaga held him with tears streaming down his face. He looked up with anger as his eyes started glowing red completely. _

_Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide were rushing to find their friend, knowing very well what happened to Nobuhide. The dragon let out a blood curdling cry of agony and transformed. He spread his wings and began burning people alive and eating them. _

_"Nobu sama! Stop! Please!"_

_"Nobu, come back to your senses!"_

_The dragon ignored his friends pleas and continued to devour every human in his path._

_"Mitsu, We have to stop him!"_

_"I know Hideyoshi. Gather as many of our men and tell them to bring as many chains as they can find"_

_"Mitsu.."_

_"Hurry!"_

_The druid rushed off cursing himself and praying his master would forgive him. He gathered as many men as he could and gave them the instructions given to him by Mitsuhide. The men followed Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide towards Nobu and began chaining him down. The dragon roared with anger as he struggled for freedom. _

_"Forgive us, Nobu.."_

_Hideyoshi looked away unable to watch his friend struggle._

_Nobunaga continued to struggle as he slowly transformed back. It was because of his actions that they had won the war, despite the casualties._

"You still remember.."

"I never forgot.."

"We're sorry, we just wanted to help you.."

"I never held a grudge against either of you. I thank you for stopping me when you did.."

"So what will you do if it happens in front of Ranmaru?"

"I will not allow that to happen.."

"Nobu sama, You can't control that.."

"I will try.."

"Nobunaga"

The three of them turned to see Jeanne standing there holding different types flowers.

"Ranmaru.."

She smiled at him warmly and placed the other flowers down, still holding a few of them. She placed them on his head, she had made him a crown. He looks up at it confused.

"I wanted to make you one"

"I do not understand"

She put one on Hideyoshi's and Mitsuhide's head as well. "There"

"Ah thank you Jeanne chan!" The monkey smiled goofily.

"It's very nice" the demon smiled slightly. Jeanne hurried off to find Ichihime so they could make more.

"Mitsu, what is this?"

"It's called a flower crown"

"Flower.. Crown?"

"It's a symbol of love" the monkey nudged his friends arm playfully.

"I see. So this is what humans do to show affection?"

"More or less" the demon fixed his since it was slightly off.

"Then why does sex need to happen? I understand it is part of producing a child but.."

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide turned red and waved their arms back and forth.

"It's just a thing Nobu sama! It's supposed to make you feel good!"

"H-Hideyoshi is right, there are more important things in a relationship than just that."

"I am joking! You two are as red as the roses in the garden!" The dragon laughed.

"So mean" the monkey rubbed underneath his nose with an index finger. "Quite" the demon gave his hair a flip. "However, we cannot stay as carefree until Arthur is no more.."

"I knew that much.."

"We also cannot afford to let what happened, happen again."

"Mitsu is right. If we continue to fight without some sort of plan, we will surely fall again"

"That's great and all but where and how the hell are we going to get whatever it is that we need!?"

Nobu smiled to himself, "I know someone who can help"

"You do!? Who is it?"

Mitsuhide thought for a minute and then realized. "You mean Da Vinci dono, do you not?"

"Exactly.."


	25. A New Bond

It was night time and the moon was full. Both lands were filled with silence for the time being.

Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi, went to speak with Da Vinci about possibly making them armor for the upcoming war.

"Armor?" Da Vinci was painting as usual.

"You are well known in the Western Lands for your craftsmanship. If you designed Nobu's sword, you can design armor can you not?"

"I can. However, it will take time"

"What do you think, Nobu sama?"

"I shall wait, but we must make haste" Da Vinci bowed to him gently and smiled to himself as the three left him alone.

"Now what?" The monkey put his hands on his hips.

"We make plans for war. I will leave that in your hands, Mitsu.."

"Understood, I will begin drawing up one" the demon walked down the hall towards his room.

"What about me?"

Nobu put a hand on his friends shoulder, "I want you to check on the status of our weapons"

Hideyoshi saluted him and ran off, doing what he asked.

"What about me?"

The dragon turned to see the vampire ex-human standing there looking at him.

"Caesar"

"Arthur has lied to me long enough, I want to do what I can to help. I don't belong with them anymore, and I know that I do not belong here either. However, as Ichihime's husband, I must assist my brother-in-law"

"You will already be on the battle field with me. There is nothing more you can do."

"You would allow me to come with you in battle?"

"You are my brother-in-law, are you not?"

"Nobunaga.."

"Please do not start crying.."

He walked past the vampire and down the hall. "Join me for a drink.."

Caesar followed after him quietly, not denying the sudden invitation.

The two sat down outside with a fresh bottle of sake in between them. Both of them looking up at the sky.

Nobu poured himself a drink and handed the bottle to Caesar, who graciously accepted it and poured himself some. They both took a drink, the sake sent a shiver down Caesar's spine; He had definitely preferred wine.

"Why did you start serving Arthur?"

"I had no choice. My home and family were gone. All I had was Brutus and Quo Vadis.."

"Being a child you could not have known that he was a manipulator.."

"He took me into his care and treated me well, but he made me kill people when I did not want to.."

"You live and you learn. That is what my father taught me" the dragon poured himself some more sake.

"What happened to your father?"

"He was killed during the war fifty years ago."

"Ichihime has told me stories about your father, but she never spoke about his death.."

"It is something we try not to talk about"

"Forgive me"

There was an awkward silence between the two, as they continued to drink and look up at the sky.

"You are not as bad as I thought Caesar.."

The white haired male looked over in surprise, this was the first time that Nobunaga had said something nice about him.

"You and your friend are apart of the kingdom now. This is your home.." He took another drink feeling a bit light headed.

"Nobunaga, I thank you for letting me stay."

"If Ichi is happy with you, then I must learn to get along with you.."

Caesar laughed lightly and took another drink.

There was more awkward silence as they continued to sit together under the stars.

"Nobunaga, I must be honest about something"

The dragon looked over at the ex-human wondering what he wanted.

"When I first met you, I thought you would hate me for the rest of the time I spent here. You've proven me otherwise."

"I do not take it upon myself to trust others right away, especially humans."

"You've trusted me and Brutus though, why?"

"You have treated Ichi well.."

"As an older brother, you must worry quite a bit"

"She has been sought out by many other princes and kings, but she had gently refused them all"

Caesar thought about what he had seen between Mitsuhide and Ichihime, and quietly drank some more sake. She had probably refused the offers, because of her love for the raven haired male.

Nobunaga got up slowly, wobbling a bit from being intoxicated.

Caesar helped him and puts Nobu's arm around his shoulder. The dragon looked over and then smiled to himself. "I really am a fool, becoming drunk in front of you"

"It's only natural, we're men aren't we?"

"Ah, you are right"

The two walked down the hall towards Nobu's room talking and Nobu laughing a bit drunkly. They had finally bonded, and they were starting to become friends.


	26. Arthur Makes His Move

More days had gone by, and there was no sign of Arthur or his men; Mitsuhide felt something off about it.

"Mitsu?"

Mitsuhide looked over to see Hideyoshi staring at him.

"Saru.."

"I'm gonna let that one slide, but what's with you? You've been staring into the sky for what seems like forever.."

"Something's not right.. I feel something ominous is going to happen"

"Om what?"

"Ominous, something dark and full of bad things"

"Is it about Nobu sama?"

"I am not sure.."

Nobunaga sat up in his bed with Jeanne sleeping beside him and looked outside. The weather looked foreboding, there were storm clouds covering the sky and thunder began to rumble.

Jeanne lifted her head with her long blonde locks lifting off the bed and covering her bare chest, "A storm?" She said rubbing her eye.

"It would seem so"

Nobunaga was beginning to feel uneasy himself, the storm approaching wasn't making it any better. The angel laid her head against his back, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He looked over smiling lightly, "I am fine Jeanne. I promise" she nodded and snuggled into his back more.

Arthur sat angrily on his throne, there was a more sinister aura about him. He had run out of patience and was tired of failure; He was going to take the princess himself.

He got off the throne and went to look outside at the sky. The clouds lit up with lightning and more thunder rumbled. Alexander knelt down behind him quietly as Arthur turned to look at hm. "Your highness.."

"I'm not sending you out again.. I'm tired of failure from all of you. I will go get the princess myself.."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, and I have a plan to get rid of the Dragon King, once and for all"

There was a flash of lightning and Arthur was gone. Alexander got up looking around sort of in a panic, but then sighed and looked out towards the lands. "You still confuse me after all this time.."

Jeanne sat in her room brushing her hair and looking outside at Nobunaga who was outside. He stared aimlessly at the sky as the lightning lit it up again.

"Hello, princess"

Jeanne turned suddenly to see Arthur standing behind her.

"I think it's time for you to come with me"

"Nobun-" Arthur put a hand over her mouth holding her against him.

"Now now, none of that"

Jeanne struggled against him, he was surprisingly strong.

Hideyoshi's ears twitched and he looked up from where he was laying in a tree.

"Saru?"

"Nobu sama, Look!" He pointed up at the window.

Arthur held Jeanne against him and started to disappear.

"Jeanne!"

Nobunaga watched Jeanne disappear and transformed roaring with anger. He breathed flames and opening his wings. Lifting off the ground, he pursued Arthur.

"Nobu sama, come back! Damn it! Mitsu, we have to do something!"

"I know Hideyoshi, and the storm is getting worse"

Lightning flashed in the sky not once but twice, as Nobu flew through the air to retrieve his lover.

Arthur held Jeanne in his grasp as she struggled to get free. "Let me go! Nobunaga!" She screamed.

"Quiet! He's not coming to save you.."

Jeanne continued to struggle as Arthur bound her up with chains.

Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide began to follow after Nobunaga into the storm. It was beginning to pour down rain as the lightning became worse.

Mitsuhide ran with Hideyoshi on his shoulder, who was holding on for dear life.

"You're losing him!" The monkey cried out.

"I know! I know!"

"Now princess, watch as your dragon lover falls victim to arrows soaked with angel tears."

Jeanne was now on the floor, continuing to struggle and trying to get free.

Nobunaga was in range of the castle, and his fury had grown even further. He roared and lightning struck down again, further enhancing his glowing red eyes. Arthur smiled to himself and raised his arm; The archers aimed their arrows. Jeanne kept trying to break free of the chains; she didn't want to see Arthur succeed.

"Leave him alone!"

"It's too late for that princess"

As Arthur's arm came down, thousands of arrows flew through the air and pierced the dragons skin. He had seen them coming and tried to fight the effect of the arrows, but as he began to loose blood, he changed back with some of the arrows still in him and fell from the sky. "Nobunaga! Nobunaga!" The angel struggled more crying for her beloved.

"Jeanne.." He continued to plummet towards the ground unable to function as his flesh started to burn.

Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi watched him fall, trying to move quickly in order to rescue their king, and friend.

They rushed to the forest and found him laying there motionless in the grass.

"No.. Mitsu, it can't be" the monkey was starting to choke on his words.

"Do not start crying.." His voice was shaking. "You're crying too Mitsu"

"This isn't the time for that, Hideyoshi"

"Then what do you suggest we do!?"

The demon extended his arm in front of his friends path, "Wait.."

"Wait!? How can you wait Mitsu, look at h-"

"He's alive.."

Nobu's chest filled then emptied with air as the arrows were forced out of his skin by his own body; He was trying to recover.

Hideyoshi wiped his tears as he and Mitsuhide knelt beside their friend.

"Nobu.."

Nobunaga started glowing a blood red color as he lay there unconscious.

"What's happening now?"

"He's putting himself into a coma.."

"What about Jeanne chan.."

"We have to bring him back for now. As for Ranmaru, it's up to him.."

Hideyoshi transformed into a bear as Mitsuhide placed the dragon over him gently, being careful not to open his healing wounds.

They started walking back to the castle, wondering how long Nobunaga would stay in a coma.

Arthur released the binding on Jeanne, and she fell over in a pool of tears; She was heartbroken.

He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. The image of him getting shot and falling from the sky replayed in her mind over and over again. It was hard to absorb, watching the one she loved dying before her.

Arthur laughed to himself lightly, "Oh well. That was too easy"

"Get out.."

Arthur looked over at her surprised by the words, "What did you say?"

"Get out!" She screamed as her powers were brought forth, sending arthur flying from the room and against the wall as the door slammed shut, locking itself.

The king slid down against the wall looking at the door, feeling somewhat amazed at what he had just witnessed. "Oh?" he mused, "I understand now"


End file.
